Two Mages, Two Destinies
by GamerGirl43
Summary: What would happen if there were two Warden mages? Arianna and Liam had their life snapped right away from them... twice! The only constant in their lives is each other. Liam swore to himself that he will always watch out for his little sister, no matter the cost. Will that prove indeed to be a heavy price? Read and find out. Rated M because the game is.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

_AN: All rights go to Bioware, I do not own Dragon Age or Most story plots, and Actions. Most conversation is mine, and twin concept is mine as well. Enjoy!_

* * *

_* 10 years before *_

_ Liam and his sister, Arianna, always knew they were different from all the other elven children in the Alienage. But they never would've expected _**this**._ The fact that they are mages just doesn't seem real, especially when she is seven and he nine. Having known their family for so long; mom, dad, and little sister who was but a babe still on the milk, was making it all the more difficult to leave. Not only would they be leaving their family who they loved oh so much, but they'd have to leave their friends too? **Absurd** to think that they would leave willingly. _

_ He had put up more of a fight than his sister, as she had just stood there, silently looking at their mom and dad and begging with her eyes for them to do something, with tears running slowly down her face. Liam had never been so angry with them before. _How could they let the Templars take them away like this? From their home. Their friends. From _**Them**__? Upon all of the commotion going on, everyone had emerged from their homes, some with their hands over their mouths, others with hands over their eyes, and others staring disbelievingly at the children and then their parents._

_ Suddenly out of nowhere, their dad launched himself at the one of the Templars and having tackled him to the ground from the fact that he had been completely unsuspecting, and was repeatedly punching him in the face. Once the other Templars recovered from their shock, they help their comrade, and gently but firmly brought their dad away and into their home. _

_ The Templar who was tackled seemed embarrassed, and now had a trickle of blood coming from his nose. Luckily, the Templars who were to collect them were gentle and forgiving. When the other two Templars returned and announced that they were now going to leave, Liam's and Arianna's mother bent down and hugged each of them, placing a kiss on their forehead. When she did this to Liam, she whispered a message and he knew she hadn't done the same with his sister, for it was meant for him and him only. _Look after your sister. _He looked up and saw deep sadness in her eyes and that she was on the verge of tears. With that, after having waved reluctantly to everyone and their dad who had emerged from thei- _his _home, they turned and followed the Templars away from the only place they knew._

_ After Liam had given up on the attempt to go back to the Alienage and gotten over the shock of … well, _everything_, he glanced at his sister who was asleep, cradled in one of the Templar's arms with her head on his shoulder, he resolved that he would do anything and everything to do the one thing that he could. Keep Arianna safe. At all costs and nothing is going to stop him from doing just that._

* * *

_AN: My first fanfic and I absolutely LOVE DAO&DA:A. I don't think that anybody has done this story nor do I have time to look through ALL of the DA stories to see. So if there is an author out there that did one with sibling mages then I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this but I really liked the idea of it and it's been swimming in my head._

_Please tell me what you think! Small first chapter but future ones will be **MUCH** longer. Thanks!  
_


	2. Chapter 2 Brotherly Concern

AN:Two Chapters up today just because I had already typed it up. After this it'll be weekly updates.

I repeat Bioware owns most of everything.

* * *

******* 7 years later***

Liam allowed himself to think back to that day when he and his sister were picked up by the Templars, and how they were found out.

He and his sister had been playing with their friends, Soris, Shianni, and Kallian, when Arianna tripped and sprained her ankle. He rushed over and was going to help her up, when he suddenly stopped in horror. That was then that he noticed that not only had she healed herself, with magic, but that he had blue magic summoned in his palms as well. Their friends, having rushed over to help when Arianna tripped, stood and stared for Maker knew how long. Then the men in shiny armor, and the infamous symbol of the Templars came and snatched them from their lives forever not two days later. He remembered the promise he made to himself and his sister silently that day, and was secretly proud that he had kept the horny Templars at bay from his sister.

They had made some new friends since they arrived at least. For instance, was this funny human mage, who was a little over a year older than him, that always talked about how he's going to escape one day and finally be free and see something called 'Val Royeaux'. There was no secret that he had a crush on his sister, which was likely the reason for all the talk about 'Being a Professional Escape Artist' and nonsense like that. He had already attempted at least three times to escape. Though they succeeded, he always failed the last step. Running away. A small thought in his head thought that it may be in part to Arianna. After all he would jest that he'd take her to see said Val Royeaux when he devised a plan for her escape as well.

But, come to think of it, there was hardly anyone here who didn't have a crush on his sister, even among the females. There were a few other human mages they had befriended. One of them being Jowan who followed his sister around like a imprinted Mabari puppy. There was also Nial who was very mild mannered and easy going, although he did have his dreams of being free as well. That however is something all the mages share in common. Jowan and Nial of course have their crush on his sister as well, but Nial is better at hiding it than Jowan.

Then there was the Templar, of all people, named Cullen. He is a nice fellow at least and is two years older than me. The only reasons he even considered giving him a chance is because his father was among the four Templars who brought them here. If he recalled correctly, then his father happened to be the one who carried his sister when she would fall tired on the trek to the tower. The other being the fact that his sister practically begged him to give Cullen a chance. As his role of protecting her, he of course had to be there with her at all times to ensure her safety. In doing that, he found a friend in Cullen and actually enjoys his company.

He is cut off from his thoughts when he notices some of the other female mages staring at him and smiling shyly. He then thinks about what his sister had told him the other day.

"You have no idea the effect you can have on people do you?" she had asked him this after she told him about his many secret admirers in the Circle.

"What do you mean?" he had asked, scoffing at her for even bringing up this ridiculous notion.

"You know exactly what I mean. Every girl here has a crush on you, and they aren't being very discreet about it might I add. Even the human girls around here think you're cute!" She says giddily. She really wants him to hook up with Petra, considering she was such a sweet girl and they get along quite nicely.

He sighs. This isn't the first time she's pointed it out, and he knows that she wants him to hook up with someone. He and Kallian had been close back at the Alienage, but he knew that her dad would never arrange for her to marry him. She had cared for him too, and in fact they were even each others first kiss.

They had been walking around, and playing hide and seek, when he snuck up behind her and won the game. They were the only two playing and most of everyone else had gone inside with the exception the the last merchants closing up shop. He had started laughing at her expression, because she never liked loosing and always had this cute pouty look when she did. She pushed him playfully and that made him laugh harder and he leaned against the Vhenadahl for support. By the time he had stopped, Kallian had this weird look on her face and was staring at him. That was when she made her move. she had always been more ballsy than he was. That had been their first and last kiss, under the Vhenadahl.

"Look, I know you want to me to be with Petra, but she doesn't really peak my interest in that way. Nobody here really does." Even as he said that and had convinced himself for the longest time that is was true, it really wasn't There was a female human among their group by the name of Solona. She had the prettiest eyes you had ever seen, a piercing light blue that looked like they were staring right through to your sou-

He stopped as he realized she had seen right through him, and was looking at him with a knowing smile. "Well you know every guy here has a crush on you too." He shot back teasingly, turning the attention towards her. She blushed, and he knew it worked. Of course she didn't know, she never did when Soris would openly flirt with her the way eight year old elven boys did and stare at her with the puppy eyes.

She didn't like it when attention was drawn to her, which was why she had been postponing her harrowing. Even though she was only fourteen, she was more than ready to become a full mage. Liam had undergone his own harrowing just two weeks ago, despite only being here for seven years. Anyway, he had guessed the reason she didn't like doing things that draw any attention, was because all someone had to do was look at her, and she'd have them fully enraptured.

Her long eyelashes that never cease to amaze him at how they never get tangled when she blinks, covering her piercing but soft amber eyes. Her dark auburn hair that always gets in her face so she has to tuck it behind her small, pointed ears, although it falls right back again. So more often than not, you'll see half her hair up in a bun, and braided around it with little jewels in the center of it all. She also wears just a hint of make-up most of the time unless it's a study-day for her, then she leaves her hair down and lightly puts on red lipstick. Other days her cheeks look slightly more rosey, little bits of red highlighted around her eyes to bring out the intensity of her amber eyes, and her slightly reddened lips. Her skin is absolutely flawless too. His sister never ceases to amaze him in this way. She looks exactly like their mother, with the exception of her eyes, and it pains him to see it sometimes.

Not only does she have a pretty face, but from the looks of the other guys, they appreciate her form as well. She has a very slight frame, but she does have rather... accented areas. Especially for her age. All of these are reason enough for anyone, even the first enchanter from time to time, to listen to any new and interesting things she had read about. Even if they weren't exactly interested.

"What do you mean?" she says with her confused, innocent look.

"What do **you** mean 'what do I mean'? Don't tell me you haven't noticed how Jowan, Anders, Nial, Cullen, and well... Every guy here looks at you! You're a doll. A pure, untouched, shy, and cute little doll and that's what every guy in the world wants. Trust me, I know." He knew she was uncomfortable, but it was time that she started noticing these things for her own safety. What if he, one of the other guys, even Jowan for that matter, wasn't around her and a sick Templar who thought using his powers to get what he wanted was about the best thing ever, took advantage of that?

"You worry too much." She said as she tries to shrug off all of the information she just received. It didn't work and suddenly she felt very... wrong.

"And you worry too little." He looks away with a sigh. "Just think on what I said would you? Solana wanted me to help her with working on her recipes and she doesn't like it when I'm late." He said a little too hurriedly but he didn't care. She really didn't like it when he was late... And who was he to disappoint her?


	3. Chapter 3 Just a Little Fun

__AN: So here it is. Sorry if you guys aren't interested in the back story and want the actual game to come in but it'll only last a few extra chapters and then we get to meet the Grey Warden side of our Mages! Yay! So, bare with me on this and the story will start to pick up pace. Any kind of review is appreciated so I know that I'm going in the right direction with this. Now back to the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Arianna sighed when he walked off, relieved that he would be looking over Solona's shoulder instead of her's. With the day to herself for once, between Jowan and Nial studying and Cullen patrolling somewhere in the tower, she decided the library would be a nice start. She always liked the quiet and she loved reading books about a life she would've had outside the Circle with the creatures, plants, and weather. The weather! Oh, how she'd loved the thought of white fluffy snow around her, or splashing in the puddles like she did as a kid. And kids... That was another thing that was forbidden in the Circle. Probably the one rule that was mutually agreed upon between the Mages and Templars. The Mages for the fact that they wouldn't want to 'curse' their children with magic and have them born in this prison. As for the Templars, well... they probably just figured they could take kids away from us, leaving practically no liberties to us. That didn't stop _her_ from wanting them anyway. Her mother and father were always by far the best parents in the Alienage. Now they hadn't even visited since three months after they arrived at the tower..._

_Arianna had just found the book she had been reading late in the morning just a week ago, when someone tapped on her shoulder. A bit irritated at her interrupted solitary peace, she turned her head and immediately changed her expression when she saw Anders. She had completely forgotten about equating him into her day. If it had been anyone else, she doubted she'd be able to change her demeanor that quick._

_ 'Hey there, sweetheart." Anders drawled. Arianna blushed._

_"Hello, Anders. How are you? Plan any failed escape attempts today?" she smirked. She hardly ever teased anybody, but Anders was a close friend and he always was fun to tease. _Especially _when it involved his dream of escaping and it had been just within his grasp, when he was caught. Three times._

_ "Oh, ouch. Right in my manhood." He feigned hurt but winked. "You are a mean, mean girl you know." _

_ "Only around you. I think you bring it out in me. Such a terrible role model you are."_

_ "Ah well. Been called worse things before. So, what've you got there? Any dirty books? What would your brother say? Tsk, tsk, tsk." _

"_If you must know, first off, I do not read those books! I'm not allowed yet..." She added with a wink. "And second, it's a story about Antivan Royalty and some assassination guild or something. I'm more interested in the Royalty though." _

"_Ah, yes of course." He mumbled due to her first comment. There were a lot of things she wasn't old enough for yet, but one day, she will be ready. When that day comes, he'll be there first. "Y'know, you would've been great royalty."_

_She stared at him with a doubtful look in her eyes and pointed at her ears. "I don't think so Anders. The closest I'd get is emptying the Royal Highness's chamberpot and cleaning their linens." _

_Anders shook his head at her. Did she have to be so literal most of the time. "I know that, but I'm just saying that you would. You kind, smart, talented, not to mention you fill out a robe quite nicely." She blushed a deep red and he smirked. "If we lived in different times where elves would be welcomed as normal people and mages weren't locked away, then you would be a _very_ popular candidate for Queen."_

_She smiled and gave him a hug. _Maker she smelled so good._ He quickly returned the embrace. Anders knew that she appreciated when he would scoff at people who belittled her and her brother just because they had different ears, and he did enjoy the hugs, but that wasn't why he said those things. Maker knew how difficult it is to be a mage or elf, but to be both an elf and mage? Well _**Somebody **_had to stand up for these people and if he didn't start it, who would?_

"_Thank you Anders. That's the best thing I have ever heard." She placed a kiss on his cheek, and opened up her book to continue reading about the Royalty. When Anders didn't move she glanced at him under her eyelashes. "Was there something you wanted? Anders?" He hadn't responded the first time but he shook his head slightly as if to rid a thought from his mind. _

"_Uh, right. Sorry about that. But no, I just knew that you'd be alone today so I came here to keep you safe. Pretty girls like you should always have someone looking after them around here." She chuckled at him. Maybe her brother was right about Anders. _

"_Thank you Anders. I appreciate the thought, I really do. But I think I'll be okay in a public area." She offered a smile and he returned one. Only then did she realize how truly stunning he was. His blue eyes would sparkle when he smiled, and his dirty blonde hair was kept out of his face with a hair tie so she could see his whole face. He had a slight build but was muscular to balance it out. It scared her to think of him this way, him being a few years older than her making him almost an adult, and also the fact that he was her friend ever since she first came to the Tower. She didn't think she could ruin their friendship like that if it didn't work. It would surely kill her if that were to happen._

"_Oh come on!" He persuaded, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Don't tell me you don't want to have some company from Anders. It's a one in a lifetime chance after all, and all of the girls would kill for it." He beamed at her. _

"_Oh, alright. Fine you can stay. I don't think I'd be able to offer up much entertainment as I will be reading. You know, in the library, with nothing but books." She chuckled. Arianna knew how much he really wasn't interested in books. '_Reminded him of his failed attempts at seeing what the books described. Hurts too much seeing as how the books don't do any of it justice.'

"_Oh I don't know about _**that **_my dear." Anders smirked and watched her eyes when she rolled them at him, and continued reading her book. _Maker those eyes! _Was all he thought as he continued to look on and watched her slow breathing, mesmerized._

"_Paint a picture. It'll last longer." She smirked, hoping that it covered her discomfort. She didn't like all the attention she received from the guys here, and most of the time she could ignore it. But if they were sitting right next to her, blocking the candle light, then it became unnerving. _

"_What? OH! Sorry. I didn't realize..." He muttered trailing off. Yes he does flirt around but he made sure that it seemed like it was just for fun. But if she ever caught him staring, then she might figure it out, and she might run off or it'll get awkward. He most surely did not want that. I mean yeah sure, eventually he'd tell her. Maybe when she's sixteen but not now. _

"_It's fine, Anders. I was only kidding." She chuckles, oh how he loves that sound! "What's gotten into you today? You seem. . . elsewhere. You don't have a fever, do you?" _

"_No, no. I'm fine. Just deep in thought is all. I keep thinking I forgot something..." He lied. He didn't want her to know just yet after all. _

"_Well, did you clean up in the Alchemy lab? Usually I'm the one that cleans up, but you were on your own today." She reminded him._

"_Oh, Blast it! I'll be back later Ari!" He pecked her on the cheek and ran off out the library. _

Maybe I did forget something after all. _He thought as he ran into the Alchemy lab._

* * *

__AN: I'm having trouble deciding a few factors of the story, so in your reviews maybe leave your opinions if you want to.

Romance options for both mages: Can't decide on that one because all of them are very good story-line options.

Long time until this one happens, but ending choices. I am utterly stumped when it comes to this one. I have most of the story already written and planed, Except for this and the romance options.

And remember, any review will do. I really don't mind just so I know people are reading this.


	4. Chapter 4 Bad Company

AN: So sorry for the late update, lots of personal stuff happening and my laptop broke so had to wait for it to get fixed to do anything with this story. Long chapter to make up for it though hopefully.

A tiny surprise cameo by (most) everyone's favorite DA character. Not releasing who it is until later but most will probably get it.

Bioware owns the game, (lucky sods) and any off cannon things belong to me.

Again, any comment is appreciated because this story is for you guys as much for me. Enjoy!

* * *

Arianna smiled to herself at her best friend, suddenly realizing that even though it's obvious that he was attractive and had a humorous personality, best friend is all he really can be. She sighed to herself at the realization and felt mad at herself for she did want more, but couldn't figure out why exactly her mind was telling her this. _Because you're a mage in the circle, stupid. There is no future for you. _She growled quietly in frustration when she listened to the other part of her mind that told her he wasn't the only one that she liked and cursed herself slightly for her magic. Although she would never, _Never, _consider getting rid of it, even if she could, she couldn't help the tear in her heart she felt that she couldn't have a normal life. If she were to escape the tower then she'd be an apostate and _that _certainly wouldn't give her a normal life. _Was there another way though? _She thought sadly. There were many times she thought about it for she often felt like a caged bird, so the saying goes, whenever she'd read about all the wonders of the world out there.

With another heavy sigh, for her cheerful friends often kept this mood at bay, she returned her attention to her book once more. She tried to skip through all the stuff about the assassins but it seems they were always in the story, thoroughly annoying her for she didn't like assassins much. Killing for money, lying constantly, and, for some reason, people always seemed to be attracted to such men and women! Why bed someone who could kill you with a slight flick of their hand? While on the subject, why bed someone you don't even love? She would hear of the other mages often whispering to each other to join them privately for they learned of a new spell that could cause pleasure when used right, or found a book that mentioned something that they wanted to try. Then, the next day comes around, and they don't even know the other person exists. Before I used to think that maybe that whatever it was didn't really work and caused the opposite of pleasure. Then my brother laughed at me when I brought it up, saying that sometimes that is the case, but more often than not they were only in it for the shear experience and used someone they weren't going to hang with much afterwards. The thought made me sad, because I know that if that were to happen to me, I'd want to see that person constantly.

She shook her head, for she again got lost in thought instead of her book. Looking back to her book she gave in to reading about the group of assassins and found that it was kind of interesting, and you can't read one without the other unless the book were just about the deadly group. It seems that most of Antiva's Royalty were involved with these people and that's how most of the Kings or Queens came to rule, having them assassinate their way to the top. The group was named after some sort of bird though she could never remember what kind. Ravens? Hawks? She shook her head and went back to reading, only to find that she'd finished the book. Now she'd have to find some book that she hadn't already read. She couldn't really find herself focusing much on the books as she thought about what she just read, something sticking in her brain.

'_The royalty of Antiva did not get to where they were by being nice, being a hero and saving the day like most children story's would have you believe. It was quite to opposite however that is not the case in only Antiva. It is not uncommon that there would be an assassination to remove someone's power from time to time in Ferelden, the Anderfels, or Amaranthine, however It seems that Antiva goes through three Kings in month. It never stops there though, however, for many noble families strive for the rule in Antiva and will stop at nothing considering how the city guards don't think anything of it! Not that the other families are the only ones who would stoop so low as to hire the skilled assassins to kill their way into royalty, Oh no. Sometimes when the king would bare more than two sons, the others behind would grow zealous for power and hire the trained killers for their own selfish deeds.'_

Arianna shivered, for she loved the family she has. Or had as is probably more efficient of a word for it, as her brother is the only remaining family she has now. Having been snapped away from her parents and little sister, she only grew that much more possessive over them. The very thought of wanting power so much that it would drive her to do such a thing? She knew there was a word for that that would be the only way such a thing could come true. _Demons. _She's been a 'good mage girl' for the fact that she has not run away to blood magic to fulfill her 'needs'. Not that she'll deny that they do in fact call out to her in the fade, as a mage is never truly out of the fade, even when awake. It's like mages have two souls crammed into one body. One being constantly in the fade, almost as a spirit, but not quite. That part constantly hearing the spirits pleas to be free, whispering in her ear in broad daylight, or so the saying goes. The other part is the anchor for the soul, it's physical form. It's freedom.

_ But that's just what the templars want us to believe. _Arianna thought sullenly. They believe us to be demons, things to be under constant surveillance. And I _hate _it.

She was suddenly aware of a presence behind her, thinking her friends were coming to ambush her and follow her around seeing as how they're probably finishing up for the day, to turn and see a Templar. She had to work hard to hide both relief and annoyance that this was not one of her friends. It worked, and she beamed one of her famous smiles at him in question.

"Greetings, Ser Templar." Seeing no other reason why he'd be here, she asked "Did I do something wrong?"

He didn't answer for a bit, just stared at her, then coughed. "No, you did nothing, but Knight Commander Gregoir has ordered that there is to be a Templar watching you at all times."

Slightly confused, she shook her head and asked again. "If I need to be constantly watched, then surely I did something wrong, Ser Templar." She added. Usually one would address Templars with their name and title, but having never seen him before, she was at a loss.

He answered again with the same neutral voice "You have done nothing. 'Tis just a safety precaution to make sure you are not a hazard to anyone's safety."

She shrugged and turned away, being bored by his conversation, seeing as how fourteen-year-olds often have short attention spans. She tried to start up some conversation with him so she at least knew something about him. "So everywhere, huh?" When he didn't reply she kept going. "Even in the girls dorms when I sleep?" She shivered slightly at the thought, creeping herself out.

"When sleeping, when mages are most vulnerable because then they take their form in the fade with the demons and spirits looking for a host." He said sternly.

He hadn't quite convinced her, for every Templar said these things. It sounded forced. She continued with her questions, but she wasn't really interested in the answers for she was still looking for a book. "So... What about in public areas then? There are already hundreds of Templars everywhere, roaming the halls and such. No to mention I haven't really seen someone with their own pet Templar following them around." She snickered to herself as she snuck a insult in there, and continued scanning the titles of some books.

To her surprise, he actually sniggered a little, then coughed and answered her question. "When in public I will join the other Templars and watch from afar, but close at the same time. If trouble were to arise, I would need to act quickly, but not intimidate the mages into self-defense, causing a very harmful situation should we not be able to contain the problem. As for not seeing other templars following mages, I don't think that part truthful, considering Templar-Recruit Cullen follows you everywhere when he isn't tending to his other duties."

"Hmm... I'll give you that one Ser... I'm sorry but who are you?" She had given up on trying to place him, but couldn't remember for the life of her.

"My apologies, I am Knight James." He answered formally with a slight bow. _Is her mocking me?_ Arianna thought sulkily. "Well nice to meet you, Ser James. I was just going to look around for my friends. You're welcome to come with, though I doubt I have little choice in the matter." She said in dismissal, walking in the direction of where Jowan usually studied not wanting to talk to the Templar anymore.

Liam chuckled at Solona as she cursed under her breath. For the past hour he had been trying to get her to successfully craft a Maker's Sigh. Not that the elixir is easy to make, mind you, but they have been working on things equally as difficult and she had it right the first few times. Her stronger ones are the rock armor potions and elfroot poltices. Her weak ones are the stamina potions and obviously the Maker's Sigh. She is always hard on herself when she can't make effective potions or when her spells fail, but she is a very efficient mage. She hasn't gone through her harrowing yet but she is sure to in weeks time at most.

"Come on, Sol. you can do it. The recipe is right there, just focus." He encouraged, knowing that it was his voice that was distracting her, and he loved to tease her.

"You just had to talk didn't you?" she mumbled. He rolled his eyes in response.

"How am I supposed to teach if I don't say anything? Now that just doesn't make any sense Sol." He teased again with his cocky-like voice.

"Shhh... I'm trying to work. When were done with this, why don't we do _other_ things with that mouth of yours, hm? She hummed suggestively. He grinned widely hoping that she'd say that, and waited patiently for the potion to hurry up and brew to the right point.

"So how do we know when it's done?" She asked, being serious again. He frowned at this.

"Didn't you read the recipe? It tells you when, just look." He passed the note over.

"Of course I read it, I just forgot." She said defensively. Then added, "It's your fault for that you know." She poked him in his ribs.

He mumbled when she did this, knowing perfectly well how ticklish he was, due to their last lesson when he tried to help her with her Arcane Shields. "Hardly my problem that I can distract you just by talking. Now, pay attention to the potion so we don't have to start over. Again."

She scowled when he brought up her failure at making the potion, and glared daggers. "Ass." She mumbled and turned back to pour the elixir in a bottle when she was sure that it was right. "Did I get it right?" she asked hopefully, passing it over to Liam.

"What the potion or the comment?" He quipped and added. "Well either way it doesn't matter, the answer is still yes."

"And it's about time." Said a familiar voice from behind. They looked to see Anders walking in and over to the station that he had left half an hour ago. "I learned that one a year ago on my first try, might I add." He said while picking up the leftover ingredients and discarding the used stems.

Solona scowled and retorted "I stand corrected. He's the one that's the ass of our group." She sighed and added, "What are you doing back anyway? I thought you were off to talk to a certain girl that happens to have your undivided attention AND is our group's leader's little sister. We were going to clean up for you."

"I know, THAT is why I came back. Either you two would've been caught up in _activities_ for too long and didn't around to it, leaving me to be in trouble, OR you would've messed it up more than it already was. Also leading me to get in trouble and be on cleanup duty for a week. I just got over my last punishment for escaping, and I don't fancy cleaning up after you two." He ranted quickly so he could get back to cleaning.

Liam and Solona sniffed in unison earning a look from Anders when Liam said, "He knows us so well. I am honored that the almighty Escape Artist Anders has found room in his heart to call us friends."

"Oh, shut up and go make out in the corner you two. The sooner I clean up the sooner I can talk to Ari."

The two looked at each other and shrugged, then walked to go find privacy.

Jowan looked up when he heard the soft footsteps of Arianna walking up and the clatter of armor, knowing that Cullen was off of patrol duty, and looked up with a smile. The smile turned to a confused expression when he saw that the helmeted Templar was obviously NOT Cullen. "What's this?" He asked her when she sat down, and the Templar stood by at the nearby wall.

She shrugged, unimpressed and uninterested, and answered "Apparently I'm to be watched by a Templar at all times. Safety precautions and what-not. Anyway, not important. Are you done with studying today? I was wanting to … talk to you. About something, obviously, but it's important." She said almost shyly, and Jowan froze with excitement. _She wants to talk to me? Now? Why did it have to be now? _

He sighed defeated. "Sorry, Ari, but I can't. The first enchanter wanted to speak with me and I was just about to go. We will definitely be able to afterwards during dinner though, right?" He didn't like disappointing her and bringing that sad look on her face. She was the kind of girl that always had a smile on her face and if you did anything to take it off, then it was heartbreaking.

She sighed and put on what he knew was a forced smile, then said, "It's okay. I understand that you do have responsibilities. This isn't really something I'd like to discuss in front of the others though..." She trailed and his heart skipped a beat at what that implied.

"Well, I could walk you to the girls dorms and we could speak then, if you wish." He offered and sighed with relief when she smiled again.

"That sounds great! Thank you Jowan." She got up pecked him on the cheek and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "It is really no problem Ari." He got up as well and walked to the First Enchanters office with a skip in his step.

She laughed when she saw that he obviously knew what this talk was about. Yes, she did like Anders and thought him cute, yes Cullens nervous attitude was adorable, but Jowan was always on her mind, and was the only one she could truly talk to about everything. Nial was just a friend, for he was already in his twenties, it would be way too weird. The thing was, Jowan seemed to have everything she liked about her other friends wrapped in one package. He was funny, cute, and the awkwardness was just added to his cute charm.

She stopped when she realized that she was just standing there with a bit of a dreamy look in her eyes, and the Templar snickering at her. She glared at him but it didn't do much to stop him. It anything all it did was encourage him. She huffed and walked off in the direction of the Alchemy labs, not paying attention and suddenly walked right into her brother and Solona. They looked at her with a smirk on their faces, for why she didn't know, when their faces suddenly changed cautious when they caught sight of the Templar following. "Who's your friend?" Liam said slowly.

I snorted. "Yeah, not my friend. He's a guide of sorts, keeping a close eye on me and all."

"A closer eye than our dear Cullen keeps on you? I didn't think that'd be possible." Solona chuckled once and glanced quickly at the Templar.

"People keep saying that today... I don't like it." Arianna pouted slightly, causing the two older mages laugh.

"Oh, you know it's true though, don't you Ari?" Liam teased, nudging her shoulder playfully and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I was notified of this quite abruptly earlier. Anyway I was going to go and practice with making a few potions before dinner, and I wanted to tell you guys that I'm going to be escorted by Jowan to my quarters tonight so we can talk... I'd appreciate it if I could get a bit of privacy with him when we do..." She said slowly looking down. Liam and Solona smiled at this and nodded once to each other.

"Of course, Ari, though I have to ask.. What do you two need to talk about that requires such privacy?" Solona asked a little too sweetly to be truly innocent.

"Well it wouldn't be private if I told you now would it?" She retorted and nodded in goodbye and walked off in the way they were coming from, to put an end their teasing conversation.

Seeing Anders cleaning up his table sent a wave of guilt through her. Such an adult feeling she thought. Her brother often joked that she was so much more mature for her age, that he often thought she was four years older than she actually was. She tried to be silent in her presence but the stupid Templar blew her cover with his heavy footsteps, and Anders looked up. "Oh, what's this? I thought my punishment was over." he whined.

"No, no. Not your punishment, mine." She said sulkily, that earned a chuckle from the Templar. _Seriously, what was with this guy? _"Anyway, I was going to make some potions to buy some time for dinner, if you want to stay and chat I won't stop you. Maker knows I can't stand another talk with this guy." She mumbles and starts on making a few health poultices and ignores their conversation until the dinner bell sounds.

Jowan looks over at Arianna while their table continues on laughing and teasing at them, and smiles when he sees her cute grimace she gets when annoyed. Most of everybody was laughing and joining in on it, except for Anders. Jowan was a bit confused at that, for even though he knew that he had a soft spot for the girl, (everybody who met her did but that was beside the point) he still did tease her. Alot. Jowan didn't know what to make of that, but he did see deep sadness and something else, regret maybe, when Ari's brother brought up the 'dreamy look in her eyes' when she saw me and mentioned we wanted privacy for 'the talk' later. Even though they were friends, Jowan still couldn't help the tinge of satisfaction he felt when he realized he managed to win over Ari, when Anders, the Circle Towers heart-breaker, could not. Anders could have all the girls he wants, Jowan has the prize of them all.

"Aww look, she's getting defensive and annoyed Liam. I think we hit a nerve!" giggled Solona.

"Oooh, we don't want that now do we? We don't want to have to face her wrath!" jested her brother and glanced to the Templar tables to their left. "Ohh, looks like Anders isn't the only one upset by this little establishment. Don't look now Ari, but I think Cullen is looking at you! You little Heart-worm you." Continued Liam as he laughed heartily.

Arianna just groaned and tried to quickly finish her food. With a quick glance in Jowan's direction, he understood her meaning and quickly gulped down his tea, forgetting it was hot. He winced in pain but he knew it would be worth it later, and felt Ari's hand timidly nudge his. He leaped at the opportunity, and laced their fingers together, earning a slight blush to rise in her cheeks. She grabbed her spoon with her other hand and and had one last bite of the tomato soup that was served today and tugged her hand out of his gently when she stood. He let go hesitantly and grabbed both of their trays to carry over to the dishwasher kitchens. Today there was a chantry boy that was probably three years older than him and Ari, with sandy-brown hair. Jowan snorted with sympathy at the boy and handed him their dishes. He nodded his head in acknowledgment and turned back to the sinks to start washing the dishes. Since Ari doesn't really need her guide when she's going to the dorms and has a half hour time to get cleaned and ready for bed, they walked past their table, without looking at their friends, and walked towards the girls' dorms.

When in the hall, Ari quickly grabbed his hand and locked their fingers. He reveled at her touch, couldn't believe that she'd ever pick _him _when there were others that are better mages than him. Maker knows he wasn't about to complain though and sighed happily. He was beginning to think she wasn't even going to talk, but she then broke the silence and asked, "So, I guess you know what my plan was by now..." she trailed for a second but then recovered when he gently squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Which brings me to the next part of what I was going to say. By now, my father back in the Alienage would've started looking for a life partner for me if I wasn't... And I would've had to start taking on bigger responsibilities. When we found out about me and my brother becoming a mage, we had to grow up then and there." She stopped in her tracks and was looking off as if remembering when she was brought here. He nodded, to show her he knew what she meant by growing up so fast. Almost every mage here had to do it and it was part of the mutual understanding and bond of every one of us here. Even though most have to grow up fast, that doesn't mean they mature as quickly. Just look at Anders for Makers sake. She and her brother on the other hand, did. Yeah they would still joke around, but that doesn't mean anything.

She continued talking but still stood there, looking at him as she did. "I... I know that this kind of thing is forbidden, but if I can't have the other things in life that others do, I would gladly take this friendship between us and make it more. Th-That is if you would want the same thing too of course..." she trailed off looking away at the ground instead of him. He stood there, shocked. Not only was she nervous about this, she could master a new dangerous spell without flinching, but she thought he wouldn't want her! Someone would have to be truly stupid to not except a desire demons wishes if she truly did not like her role. The chances of that happening compared to Arianna wanting him would happen twice before she even spared him a second glance in the way she was right now.

He recovered himself and jested lightly. "I knew it. I'm dead for sure aren't I? How'd it happen? One of my spells backfire on me again and I wasn't lucky enough for you to put out the fire?" she chuckled at this and looked up in his eyes with a light in her eyes. He chuckled a bit with her before asking, "How could someone _**not **_want you? Look at you!" He gestured toward her taking a step closer and continued on. "Of course I want to try to make it work. You've been my best friend since the first day you arrived and I've come to care for you as more than a friend. For more than two years now, I've been waiting for you to say that." She sighed relieved and smiled in much the same way. He stared into her eyes for what seemed like forever and finally made his move, kissing her for the first time. It was hesitant, awkward, but so very sweet. Her lips soft, glossy, and had the strong taste of elfroot. _She must have been making potions again today._ He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, staring in her eyes trying to read what she felt. Being this close, he could smell the wisps of scent he had caught over the last couple years for only a second, and reveled in it. She smelled of her honey. That was her sweet, innocent, and pure mana. She also smelled of books. It wasn't like that bad kind of smell, it added to her wisdom. It wasn't like dust, but it was like it actually did smell of knowledge, if it did have a smell. Then there was her perfume. It smelled of a familiar flower, one he often looked at when he was a younger boy and not really a mage yet. A rose he thought. That's what it was right? He'd have to research it later to be sure. He knew enough about them that it was rare for them to smell lovely and still look beautiful. _That's very a very fitting fragrance for her then._ He smiled and unwrapped his arms from around her and took her hand.

"Come on, you won't have much time before your Templar friend has to watch over you again. I know how you like you baths." He says as they reach the door to her destination.

"I know, but now suddenly... I don't want you to leave..." she said with a sad tinge in her voice that he couldn't help but laugh at. _How did I get lucky enough for a girl like her. _

"I be right here in the morning when you wake up, I promise. We have casting class together first thing." He assured her trying to cheer her up, which worked. She went on her tiptoes to reach his lips and placed a light kiss once more with a smile. "Okay, Jowan. You've convinced me. I'll see you in the morning." She says and closed the door behind her. Jowan couldn't help but walk back to his rooms with anything but a smile. The last thought that rang through his head before he fell asleep was the happiest he's had. _Truly the best day ever._

* * *

AN: Ta-dah! Like I said very tiny cameo, most of you probably forgot who it was by the time you finished the story! :-P If you didn't forget you could always leave a comment as to who it is but like I said it more than likely was very obvious if you payed attention to the game, but they didn't really say anything so :D we'll just wait and see.

Every character I mention in here has a role in this game at some point in time whether it is mentioned now or later.

So, tell me what you think! So far not really following the game but that's the point of FanFic, Right? Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5 Blood Magic

AN: So, I have changed my mind on the weekly updates and will now update whenever I can. That will probably amount to at least two updates a week. No promises, but we'll see how this goes. Just know that I am trying with my busy schedule and will see this through.

I know that this is a bit different then how it really happened in the Circle origin, but hey, that's the point of Fanfic, Right? ( though I feel like I've already said this, maybe?)

Anyway, as always, bioware owns the game, and so on. They're just nice enough to let us play :3

So without further ado, here it is!

* * *

*_3 years later_*

Liam sighed a little unhappily and he stared at the current book he was reading. He knew he hadn't been the same for the past two and a half years, his sister often told him of her worry for him, but he couldn't help it whenever he saw Solona. Or should he say the husk of what was left of her. She had been turned tranquil due to the fact that she was a blood mage. _**A. Blood. Mage. **_His Solona was a blood mage. Pure (or he thought she was), sweet Solona that he'd given himself to. He sighed again when he thought of that. They could've given her mercy by giving her a quick death, given **Him **mercy, but no. They had to make her tranquil and have her flounce around around him with that eternally blank look towards him that used to be filled with love. While he was in his depression, he couldn't help but think of all the other things that had gone wrong over the past three years. Anders escaped about six more times, making him on his ninth attempt about. He had grown away from the group a little with Jowan and Arianna's blooming relationship. Liam had tried to convince Anders not to do that, for Ari still cared for him a great deal and Jowan was his friend. But he had sighed and said that her friendship wouldn't be enough and would hurt him more than help, and denied Jowan being his friend. This had resulted in his next escape attempts and now he has been successful in this one so far. Usually hes back within maybe a week or two, but he'd been gone for about two months now.

There was also talks of a new Blight coming on, something he heard about when the Warden Commander came by not four months ago and left with a new Templar recruit who hadn't taken his vows yet, to his understanding. The Blight really wasn't something for them to really worry about, being safe up in the tower and all. Sure they **did **have the Templars to protect them but there was also a full tower's worth of seasoned mages to hold up defenses. That of course didn't stop him from thinking that he wanted to be recruited too. Then he'd be free of this place. Respected for not only being a mage, but where there weren't any prejudices against elves. There wasn't always alot of that at the Circle, but it certainly wasn't a rare thing to find. That of course also meaning that He'd be leaving his sister alone and he surely was **NOT **going to do that.

He growled when Knight Templar James walked by, chasing after some other other mage women, knowing perfectly well that they'd be helpless in stopping what he was after. The bastard had wormed his way into the group by making friends with each and everyone of them, earning their trust with him to be around his sister. Two weeks after Solona was made tranquil, he had revealed my mere actions rather words that there was no such order for him keep an eye on Ari, rather than Solona and having had her trust, followed her into the back of the stockroom and had assaulted her, using his title as Templar into keeping her quiet. Unbenounced to this, Liam had often invited him to join in on their group when they were in the study and have some fun with cards. This had gone on for sixteen months. _**Sixteen months **__that he was not protecting his little sister and her virtue. _He had failed her as her older brother, and once he found out, had reported this to Knight Commander Greigor and _Ser James _had been punished for his crimes but there was little else that happened other than some sort of Temporal punishment duty that was hardly enough for Liam. Since then, who was left of the group; Petra, Jowan, Nial, Kinnon, Cullen, a _priestess _surprisingly enough, named Lily, and himself all took turns to watch over her at all time No. Matter. What.

At the thought of Lily, she came out of the hall and walk in the library towards him with a smile on her face. He nodded back in acknowledgment, his usual form of greeting aside from the smile he only gave to his sister. He thought back to when they first met with a bit of a happy scoff/sniff. She was his sister's savior for she had overheard her pleas and prayers to the MAker for forgiveness, something he still doesn't understand as to **why **_she_ was the one asking for for such a thing, and had found Liam out to tell him of this. When he asked his sister of this, she burst into tears and sobs before she finally revealed to him and Jowan that it was in fact, true. He will always be grateful to her for that she was able to protect his sister where he couldn't have. He remembered that awful night where she had stayed embraced in his arms then Jowan's, switching when we'd both offer words of comfort. He shook his head to clear his thoughts when Lily sat across from, with something like the look she had when came to him with the news of his sister. He frowned and asked, "Something wrong?"

She looked down and answered quietly, "I have some news on Jowan that won't be pleasant...

Arianna giggled when Jowan started tickling her. They were seventeen. **Seventeen **and he still insisted on playing like they were kids. She tried to grab hold of his hands to make him stop, but he slipped his hands out of her grasp and continued on mercilessly, making her laugh harder against her will.

"Jowan!" she whined breathless in between laughs. "Stop it! This. Isn't. Fair!" she yelled in between laughs. He had her pinned to her bed in her new Mages quarters, only newly acquired this morning after her quick and successful Harrowing. He smiled at this and took advantage of his position, leaned over to kiss her. She stopped her laughing, and they immediately switch to moans of pleasure when he slipped his tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He was exploring her mouth with care, as always, and went to the hidden sweet spots. He had started to trail his hands down her body, and she leaned into his touch, humming into his mouth at his soft and gentle hands that were tickling her not five minutes ago. "I love you." she whispered against his lips and closed her eyes in contentment. They had often done this little routine, but with little privacy due to the shared quarters but now they could go farther and if the bulge in his robes were of any indication, he wanted to. She on the other hand, was still hesitant due to her bad experience. That wasn't really something she could get over quickly. He would still look her up whenever they crossed paths and it always sent shivers down her spine.

Jowan pulled apart and started kissing down her neck "I love you too Ari, so much." and he started to undo the strings on her robes when her hand caught his. She heard him sigh but he stopped what he was doing. She couldn't bring herself to do this, the memory of the Templar forcing himself inside her, pinning her against the rocky walls of the storage caves and she closed her eyes, trying to block it out of her memory."Jowan, I... I can't-" she began but he abruptly interrupted.

"I-I'm sorry Ari, I didn't mean to... I know that you can't exactly do this just yet. I'm so sorry, and angry, that I couldn't be your first. I know it wasn't in your power to do anything but, I just can't get rid of that anger. The bastard wasn't even gentle with you I'm sure." He hung his head and rested it against hers after his little tirade. Arianna was stunned and couldn't really say anything to that for she wasn't even expecting it. Suddenly, seeing how much he really did care for her, she forgot about all of her doubts but didn't really know what to say. Instead, opening her eyes and tears fell from her eyes and she pulled his lips back to hers and kissed him deeply again while fumbling with the ties of his robes. Jowan pulled away slightly to look in her eyes and raised a hand to wipe away her tears with concern in his eyes. "Are you sure you want this Arianna? I'm not going to force this if you don't want to." She knew he was serious for he used her full name. Unable to trust her voice and have him stop this, she just nodded with a small smile. He returned her smile and began to take off the offending clothes. They were interrupted when her door swung, and her brother looking very pissed stood there staring at Jowan with bloody murder in his eyes. She sighed. _Moment gone... _She thought morosely and they fumbled away from each other fixing their robes. She started, "You know, Liam, it really isn't polite to come in without knocking first."

"I don't care, get away from him Ari. We can't trust this _**Blood Mage**_." He spat out the last words with as much poison as possible. Jowan visibly flinched at this accusation. This angered Arianna and she stood from her bed in front of Jowan as if protecting him from her brother.

She stared daggers at her brother before saying carefully, "What are you talking about? Jowan is your friend and he isn't stupid enough to Blood Magic with Templars everywhere. you better have good reason for accusing my boyfriend with such a thing."

"Oh I have plenty of reason, haven't you heard the whispers? Everyone thinks he's a blood mage and people have _seen _him doing it. Why else do you think he hasn't gone through his Harrowing?"

This angered her even more. _How could her brother believe stupid rumors? _She defended coldly, "Because he isn't ready yet. He will be as soon as he masters his current spells which I am helping him with and then he'll go through his Harrowing. You'll see. Then you'll have to apologize to Jowan and _maybe _I might start to forgive you."

He brother shook his head, "Ari, I'm trying to _protect _you. Something he isn't doing while he's practicing blood magic so close to you. When the Templars find out, not only will he be punished but so will you!" He stepped closer to his sister and took her hand. "I don't want to lose you too Ari. We've lost so much already, I don't want to lose you, please." He begged. Her eyes softened at this and grabbed his hand with both of hers. "You aren't going to Liam, I know what I'm doing and I trust Jowan. He's innocent, I know he is. We've both known him for ten years now, do you think he'd really do Blood Magic? If you don't trust him, okay, but please. Trust _me._" She pleaded and was thankful when he nodded. She pulled him into a tight hug and he returned it.

Jowan still sat there, astounded that she would place so much trust in him. At the thought of what she was trusting him against make him feel sick inside with the dark magic swirling inside of him. He had only done it once but apparently that's all it took. He had thought he was alone when he did this too but that was wrong to. He only did it to improve his magic slightly to make it easier for Ari to teach him, but in reality he just made it all the more hard for her. He didn't like that she was exhausting herself late into the night to help him get the stupid Cone of Cold Spell down, when she was close to her Harrowing and needed all the rest she could get. He looked in the library late at night after she would fall asleep in his arms for something to help him. He was surprised to see that the Tower did in fact have a tomb on Blood Magic. He vowed he'd use it only as a last resort and when nothing else worked, he conducted the ritual. At first he thought that it was the best thing ever; having noticeably more energy, his spells were in fact stronger, and he was getting closer and closer to his Harrowing. Then, after a week, everything was changing. His spells were just as ineffective as before, he was growing tired from the demons in his dreams becoming more and more persistent, trying to get him to use it again, and all his progress that went towards his Harrowing was taking a step back.

When the siblings broke their embrace, Jowan nodded to Liam, earning a slight nod back before he left the room. Arianna let out a sigh and turned towards him with a strained smile. Jowan got up and pulled her in a tight embrace and whispered, "It's okay, I swear to you, I'm not a Blood Mage. Thank you for believing in me, love. We can start work right now if it'll make you feel better." He assured her when she slipped her slender arms around his waist. The first part was true, he wasn't a Blood Mage, he had just dabbled once and it was all. It was certain to be the last time if it ensured that he wouldn't lose her. She was his life and he couldn't, _wouldn't _live without her.

She nodded against his chest. "Of course we can, and I promise, you will go through your Harrowing and you _will _pass it. I won't fail you Jowan." His heart broke at her heartfelt pledge and he suddenly felt very slimy, so unworthy of this woman in his arms. He swallowed his doubt down, pulled reluctantly out of the embrace and faced her. "Then lets get started, shall we?" And with that, they got to work.

Two months had passed, and the rumors hadn't stopped, but they didn't increase either. Liam and Lily were keeping a close eye on Jowan, and he didn't seem like a Blood Mage, but he was acting a little strange lately. Lily revealed to him that the First Enchanter had signed a paper agreeing to make Jowan a Tranquil. Lily and Liam had a plan that was risky, but if it worked then it would put their minds at ease and would save his sister.

They followed through, and told Jowan that Lily had seen the papers on the First Enchanters desk, and he had reacted as they thought. He was scared and he had left them to go and think this through. With luck, he would devise a plan to escape, a plan which they would help with which actually with the approval of Irving, and he would be caught. Lily and Liam then took this time to go to Irving with this, only to walk in on Arianna, pleading with Irving to not do this to Jowan. They then hid close by, but not able to hear what was being said. When they didn't hear any voices they looked to see a frustrated female elf stomp out of the room in aggravation. When she was out of sight they went in and talked with Irving about their plan. He agreed as they thought they were to continue on.

Arianna was _pissed_ to put it lightly. The First Enchanter, her mentor, a fellow mage refused to take back the order to make Jowan Tranquil. Now there was only one option, they destroy his phylactery and escape. Together. Of course she could've told Irving about this plan, but no. She wasn't going to betray Jowan and she knew that he wouldn't help in the way they needed. She passed by Duncan's room and decided to chat with him about being a Grey Warden. She asked about the elves there and if they were respected, and he recalled that the last Blight was defeated by an elf. He looked concerned and asked if there was prejudice in the Circle and she answered a bit shyly that there was a bit and it was hard at times. He offered his apologies and she bade him farewell and walked back to try and find Jowan. When she did she took him to her room so they could speak privately.

"Alright Jowan, I have confirmation from the First Enchanter, but he won't help. I didn't tell him of the plan of course because I don't think he can help us in the way we need it. So, we are going to have to work on our own with this. Now I heard from listening in on some sister initiates that where we need to go can only be opened by a pray of sorts, and magic. What I propose is we talk to Lily and ask for her help." He listened intently and nodded his head slowly.

"Alright, we'll ask her. Now are you sure you want to do this? Your brother is here, do you really want to leave him behind?" He asked timidly. She shook her head, "Yes I am sure I want to do this, but we aren't leaving him. I'm going to try to convince him to help and come with us. Then, we can be free. Free to do whatever we want." She said happily and kissed him. He groaned and pulled her closer. This kiss was different, she thought. It was fierce, scared, and hopeful. Their tongues fighting for dominance in a little dance. Soon they pulled apart, breathless. Jowan said softly, "If we really are going to do this, I don't think we'd be able to do much of that, lest I get sidetracked." they both chuckled softly and they went on their way to find Liam and Lily.

Getting Liam to agree was surprisingly easy, but they continued on anyway. They went on their way quickly, for this big a group was sure to attract some suspicion, and they split up. Jowan, Arianna, and Lily were to wait in the basement, while Liam was to get the Rod of Fire. He came back fairly quickly and they were on their way. Once, they got to the door, Lily recited the line and the door clicked. Once they activated the rod, however, nothing happened. Arianna broke just a bit in her resolve, barely listening to Lily crack the code in which the door was involved, when she saw the other door across from them.

"Lily, shush. Why don't we try that door? Or do you think the enchantment is on that one as well? Both of these doors have to go the same way anyhow, right?" Lily stopped and pondered that for a moment and nodded.

"Yes, yes I believe that could work. Liam, use the rod again."

To their excitement, it did in fact work, but to their utter surprise, they were attacked. By armor. They had to fight their way through to the Phylactery Chamber, much to their disappointment, and soon found an odd room filled with Tevinter Artifacts. Arianna's interest was peaked by an odd looking statue. Once they got to close, the thing actually talked to them. A statue. Talked. To them! They immediately said goodbye to the statue and continued looking around for something that could help them get to the Chamber. Jowan noticed that behind one of the bookcases the wall seemed weak and requested that Liam help him move it. With the bookshelf out of the way, it did in fact seem that the wall didn't need that much pressure to knock it out. They noticed a small statue that resembled what Arianna recognized as a dog. Without really having a reason as to why, she grabbed the rod from Liam and touched it to it's head. The resulting factor was effective, but could possibly have alerted people to something suspicious. They went into the Chamber and Jowan found his Phylactery, destroying it and sending a slight shudder through Arianna. _That was odd... _She thought, but it was quickly wiped away when she saw the look of relief on Jowan's face. She smiled and jumped into his arms in an embrace. "You're free, Jowan." She whispered happily in his ear. He pulled back to look deeply into her eyes, love written on his face. "No, Ari. _We_ are free." He corrected and she felt her heart swoon at that declaration. "Come on. Let's get going." With that he held one of her hands and tugged her in the direction to leave. She unstrapped the staff she found for she wasn't going to need one once they escaped. _This is it. The start of my normal life. _This was by far, the happiest she has ever felt.

They walked out into the main room and took turns hugging Lily before they would leave. "You know you could come with us Lily. I'm sure we could make room for one more person in our little group." proposed Arianna. She was sad at the prospect of losing all her friends at once, and she was grateful that she helped them in this. She was saddened a bit when she shook her head, though she did understand. She hugged her once more and they were about to set off, when Templars filled the area. _Happy feeling gone. _She thought sulkily as her face paled. After that point, everything happened in a rush.

"So what you said was true Irving. The Blood Mage was trying to escape, and with his newly Harrowed mage accomplice. Seems shocked, but fully in control of her own mind. Not a Thrall of the Blood Mage then. You were right Irving, your apprentice had betrayed us." He speculated and his eyes narrowed the other two, then realization lit on his face. "And these are your pawns in this plan Enchanter? Ahh, yes. An initiate and Mage. Your efforts will be rewarded." _Pawns? Who's he talking about? The only people here are her, Jowan, Liam and Li- _Wait. She turned to look at them but they wouldn't look her in her eyes. Her own brother had set this up. She closed her eyes and looked away from them, feeling betrayed. "I am disappointed in you child." Irving said in her direction. "You could've told me what you knew of these plans, but you didn't." This set Jowan off.

"You don't care for the mages here!" He accused standing in front of Arianna to protect her. "You just bow down to the Chantry's every whim!"

She placed her hands on his shoulder to calm him. "Stop it, love. You'll make it worse.." she said quietly.

"Enough! As Knight Commander of the Templars here assembled, I sentence this Blood Mage to death. And this mage has displayed disregard to the Circle and it's laws in assisting a Blood Mage. Take her to Aeonar." He summoned one of the Templars forward with a wave of his hand. Arianna felt the blood drain from her cheeks. _Aeonar?! _"Th-The mages prison? No! No, please..." she sobbed when the Templar went to grab her wrists. It'll be a repeat Templar James... She heard Jowan shout, "No! I won't let you touch her!" and then her heart stopped and fell in her stomach at what she saw next. Jowan had pulled out a blade and stabbed his hand, his blood swirling around him in a mist. He threw his arms forward and the blood washed over the Templars and Irving. Liam stood there glaring at Jowan, whereas Lily was nowhere to be seen. Arianna fell to her hands and knees, crawling away from the man she thought she loved, thought she trusted. He turned to her and she saw sadness in his eyes, but she didn't care. She was in love with a blood mage. He took a step towards her and she freaked, "J-Jowan! You said you weren't a Blood Mage!" she closed her eyes. "I trusted you..." she said more quietly though he could still hear.

"I admit, I dabbled but I'm not really a blood mage. I thought it would make me a better mage.

"Blood Magic is evil... It corrupts everything it touches, Jowan! It changes people... It changed you." She said her eyes still closed and shaking her head.

"I'll give it up. All of my magic I will give up if you please come with me! I just want to be with you Ari." He pleaded. That's when she looked up at him kneeling next to her and saw him on the verge of tears. She almost broke, but the overwhelming scent of blood filled her senses and she closed her eyes again, turning her head away from him. She felt him put his hand on her cheek and she winced. "Please Ari, come with me." he whispered. Her tears fell through, despite her eyes being closed, when she shook her head slowly. I don't know who you are Blood Mage, but you should probably leave." She trembled with her mana reacting to all her emotions that she was feeling at once. She knew she could easily have killed him then and there, so did he. Maker knew she wanted to, and it would make things easier, but she wasn't like that. She couldn't do anything but give him mercy. He understood, though she could tell how much it was hurting him. With a last quick kiss, he left without another word and she began to sob.

* * *

AN: Soo... I believe this is the part where everyone cheers that we are finally finished with the Circle Tower, yes? ( For now at least) Just a few paragraphs of the next chapter and they will go to Ostagar, and meet a certain bashful ex-Templar Warden! All people know him and (most) everybody loves him :D

So, tell me what you think (any review is nice) for I would like to know if I should continue posting or not. Starting to get a bit nervous. And I will see you guys next time!


	6. Chapter 6 Leaving the Circle

_AN: Well, here we are. The exciting stuff is in the next chapter, I swear. But for now, you get the fate of our little mages, so that's exciting enough right? I did copy most of the lines in this section, but I also did add in some extra conversations so it wasn't so dull and not a complete rip off. So, enough from me, now the story!_ Enjoy!

_Also, I like to thank my first followers, the ghosts that are staying hidden, and my first __reviewer, csorciere, for showing an interest in my story._

_Bioware owns all. I just play here with their permission._

* * *

Liam stared at the exchange, restraining from running forward and strangling that bloody-blood mage. The look on his sister's face infuriated him. He'd failed to keep her safe. Again. He was surprised, to say the least, that she did let him go. He saw that she was shaking with either fear, anger, or both, and usually that ended up in an explosion of glass and fire. Once he had left the room completely, without Arianna, Liam walked over to his sister to calm her. She looked up with gleaming eyes, the tears pooling up, but not yet falling.

"How long do you think we have till they wake up?" she said in a small shaky voice with a nod at the felled Templars.

He leaned up against the wall and sat next to her with a shrug "I'm not sure, anywhere from a few minutes to an hour, depending on his spell strength." He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, knowing it was only a matter of time until the tears. He was right of course for she immediately started to cry. He offered comforting words, but he knew they were meaningless. They stayed that way until she wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her robe and finished with a sniff. She looked up at him and offered a weary smile, which he returned. He stood and helped her up, knowing that the small comfort of letting her release those few tears was all he could do. As a brother and protector, he was failing miserably. All he could hope for, was that his plans worked.

He was about to lift the haze spell he put over the Templars to ensure Arianna had her privacy, when Cullen came into the room with a horrified face and blood covering his armor. No doubt he was one of the guards at the door and Jowan had to think of a way past. He was searching among the mound of bodies for Arianna most likely. (He had never gotten over her even though she had chosen Jowan.) Obvious relief crossed his face when he spotted her. He was probably hoping she didn't know about Jowan's betrayal, And the look on her face obviously meant that she didn't. Liam decided against waking the Templars just yet, for Cullen looked as if he wanted to talk. He was fine with that, the longer they took to wake the group up, the more time Duncan had to get over here.

* * *

Arianna was aware that her brother had cast that haze spell, but she didn't let on. Right now, all she wanted was to cry. She already knew she wasn't going to spend more than five minutes, for she had to be brave for what was to come. Aeonar. She was never going to see her brother again. There she would be abused, more so than what happened in the Circle. Never would she have the courtesy to read or look out a window again. She didn't even know Jowan was a blood mage! Though she knew that even though it was true, it wasn't going to be excused. Even helping a regular mage escape is worth Aeonar. Every mage only has one chance really, and then it's off to the mages prison. If she couldn't be strong at Aeonar, then she wouldn't last long. With that, she wiped her tears, offered her brother the closest reassuring smile she could, and he helped her stand.

She followed him over to the group of armor and skirts, when she saw Cullen enter the room. Her heart sank when she saw him, for he had been covered in blood. _Jowan's work … Again.._ she thought with a sigh. He gestured for her to come over to him, and she was slightly nervous that he was mad at her. She was surprised, however, when he pulled her into a hug instead, her head up only to right below his chest. She returned the hug and relaxed a little, and then he pulled away moments later. He looked down at her face, trying to read her emotions, then presumably giving up when she didn't offer any.

"Are you alright Arianna? Did he hurt you?" He asked with such concern and so furiously, she doubted it was even her shy, fumbling Cullen.

"No, Cullen. He didn't hurt me, I'm fine and I appreciate your concern. I was thinking that you were more deserving of that question." she asked with a forced small smile. She didn't think she could smile for real for the rest of her life, considering.

He waved off the question and didn't bother but answer with his own question. "Did you know about this, Ari?" He asked, gesturing to the blood on his armor and the felled warriors in the room.

She shook her head slowly, letting the sadness and betrayal emotions flow free on her face, then said. "No, I really didn't." She paused, debating whether to tell him about her guilt or not, "I stood up for him, you know? I believed that he wouldn't do something that was this... this... repulsive. I helped him to become a better mage, we were together and even then he couldn't be honest with me... I helped him escape, Cullen... I just wanted the freedom and opportunity for a real life. No elven prejudice, or the use of magic even. Just Jowan and myself, with maybe a family later." She sighed, feeling defeated. She didn't know what she expected, but she really didn't expect that she would just tell him everything. _I will never let my heart be toyed with again. Not that I'll have that chance. _She steeled herself a little and stood a bit straighter at this. Makers knows she's going to need it for what's to come.

Cullen nodded, a little confused at her sudden change of demeanor, but decided to ignore it. "Don't worry about it Arianna. I believe you, and can understand a bit. Whatever little that means or helps... but there you have it." He stepped a bit closer so they were touching again. She looked up at Cullen, suddenly not caring that it was closer to her than he usually stood. He was a very close and dear friend, one of her first ones after... Jowan. He is the only Templar that she likes, and that's mainly because he doesn't look at her like an abomination to be locked away. Instead, he looks at her like a person. Not even a regular elf, but a person. She looked up into his eyes and saw something there that she wasn't sure she wanted to see, as he pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. He looked as if he were about to kiss her, but then he pulled away and kissed her forehead instead. She couldn't help the odd feeling that she was a little disappointed and shook her head. _Maker what is wrong with me. I just got out of a relationship and already I've let someone past my defenses. Well, no more._

* * *

Liam waited until they turned to him and nodded. _I guess my spell wasn't so sneaky. Oh well. _What did he expect with a Templar and experienced mage in the room? He concentrated and released the spell over them within a few seconds. _Huh, that's the fastest I could undo that spell. _He thought triumphantly. He closed the distance between his sister and friend and nodded at the Templar.

"Evening Cullen, The Templars and First Enchanter will be up shortly, just a little groggy from their beauty sleep." He tried at humor and heard a snort from the Templar and saw his sister shake her head. _Well the situation isn't so tense right now. That's good._ "So anyway, from the looks of it you've found out our friend's dirty little secret have you?" He said coldly, still a bit _miffed _at the whole thing. Cullen didn't answer with anything but a tight nod. They heard stirring from the now waking men. Arianna and Liam both went over to the First Enchanter's side, while cullen helped up Greigor.

"Are you alright? Where's Greagoir?" The First Enchanter was the first to speak, though still groggy.

"I knew it... blood magic, But to overcome so many... I never thought him capable of such power!" Greagoir said furiously but winded. Liam looked to Arianna, but she didn't seem like she was going to say anything. When he was about to say something, she did say in a small voice however, "He lied to me. He said he wasn't a blood mage." His heart twisted at that.

They helped Irving up and he put a hand on her small shoulder. "None of us expected this." he said reassuringly. Irving dropped his hand and turned to Greagoir. "Are you alright, Knight Commander?" He said in his gravelly voice. The Knight Commander raised his arms in frustration. "As Good as can be expected given the circumstances!" He spat out and continued, "If you had let me act sooner, this would never have happened! Now we have a blood mage on the loose and no way to track him down!"

Liam spoke up, "Yes, Jowan destroyed his phylactery, but he couldn't have gone far. You could still capture him." He offered.

Greagoir turned to him and spoke through clenched teeth. "Believe me, we will use our every resource." He stopped and looked as if he remembered something and turned. "Where is the mage girl?!" He shouted and Liam's blood froze. _Come on, Duncan. Hurry up!_

Arianna stepped from behind the First Enchanter and spoke softly. "I am here, Knight Commander." She shuffled her feet and looked so tiny. Well she was tiny, but she looked more so now.

Greagoir turned toward her, the anger in his eyes palpable. "You helped a blood mage escape! Look at all he's hurt!" He said, waving his arms around him to gesture the other Templars, each hold one body part or another. She hung her head, and Liam stepped in "Well actually, she was the one that thought of the whole thing in order to help catch Jowan. She thought it best to play the part as his... friend. The one he trusts the most so justice was done." He bowed his head in acknowledgment to the Knight Commander. Greagoir looked at him and back at his sister, with doubt written all over his features. Then he spoke, "Look, I know that you're family and all, but it is as clear as Jowan is a blood mage that this was not her true intent. She will pay for these consequences as we see fit, that being Aeonar." He shocked Liam when he put his hand on his shoulder. "You have helped in revealing Jowan for who he is, and we will see this rewarded. But this is too high a price."

Greagoir then turned away but then turned back as if remembering something, "Ahh yes, and you were in a repository full of magics that are locked away for a reason."

"Did you take anything important from the repository?" Irving intervened. Liam thought back for a moment but then realized what they meant. "No," he answered honestly. "But I did see a staff down there. I didn't take it though." They both nodded, seemingly pleased with his answer, before they turned toward Arianna, to pull out their punishment.

"Your antics have made a mockery of the Circle!" Greagoir shouted at her. "Even Aeonar doesn't seem to be a fit enough punishment."

She let down her mask, and her terror broke through at what that implied, but her words didn't portray that. "Do what you want, I stand by my decision to help Jowan."

Irving seemed to be amused slightly at this, but then composed himself before Greagoir noticed. The comment seemed to enrage Greagoir even more so. "You helped a blood mage _escape!_ Have you no sense of shame?!" He sighed heavily and angrily before adding, "What are we to do with you?-" He was cut off on what he was about to say by a deep voice that caused instant relief to flow through Liam. _Just on time! Thank the Maker for that._

* * *

"Knight-Commander... If I may, I am not only looking for mages to join the King's army. I am also recruiting for the Grey Wardens."

Arianna stood in shock at the man in armor before her. When she escorted him to his room this morning and engaged in conversation, never would she have thought that he'd be her savior should this have gone south. The dual blades that he carries, criss-crossing at his back. His raven dark hair tied back in a small ponytail. Then lastly, his Grey Warden Emblem on his armor, the Griffon. Duncan.

When he spoke again, it broke her out of her thoughts. "Irving spoke highly of this mage, and I would like for her to join in our ranks." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her brother give a slight nod. _Was he the one that did all of this? Oh Liam... You sly mage, you._ She thought with an inward smile. One that instantly vanished at the First Enchanter's next words. "Duncan, this mage has assisted a malificar, and shown a lack of regard for the Circle's rules." She felt a pang of sadness and hurt at his words. _I have disappointed him... Just like everyone else. And every time it's because of this stupid magic.. "_She is a danger, to all of us!" Shouted Greagoir. _Well that was expected of him. _Duncan seemed to notice her sorrow, for he put a hand on her shoulder and his next words were a comfort. "It is a rare person who risks all for a friend in need." He pauses for a moment but then continues on. "I stand by my decision. I will recruit this mage." He said with a nod.

This infuriated Greagoir even more so, if that was possible. "No! I refuse to let this go unpunished!"

She swallowed hard behind the lump in her throat before she responded. "I've always hoped to prove myself. If the Wardens will have me, I'll gladly go." Duncan nodded in approval of her answer, and addressed the Knight-Commander "Greagoir, this mage is needed. Worse things plague this world than blood mages. You _know_ that." He paused with a quick glance in her way. "I take this young mage under my wing, and bare all responsibility for her actions."

"A blood mage escapes and his accomplice not only goes unpunished, but is rewarded by becoming a Grey Warden. Are our rules nothing? Have we lost all authority over our mages? This does not bode well, Irving." He shakes his head in disbelief.

"Enough. We have no more say in this matter." Irving shushes, and Arianna starts tentatively, unsure of what her fate is. "So, I am to become a Grey Warden?" Irving looks to her, and she is overjoyed that what she sees in his eyes is not disappointment, but he is proud of her. She's always looked to him as a dad since her real one doesn't bother with her anymore. "Yes child, be proud. You are luckier than you know."

She nods and says, "Thank you for everything, First Enchanter." He nodded his head as Greagoir scoffs. She turns to Duncan and nods in finality, knowing that he'd need to stop for supplies first, and then she can say goodbye to her brother. He doesn't move but instead regards Liam with a slight smile. "You didn't think that I forgot about you dear boy, did you?" He then looks to Irving and Greagoir. "If I may, and I apologize in advance, but the boy is an excellent candidate as well."

Greagoir's face turned an interesting shade of purple and turned to Irving "What? You've promised him another Grey Warden?"

Irving stood tall and countered easily. "He has served the Circle well. He would make an excellent Grey Warden." Duncan nodded and added. "We look for dedication in our recruits as well. Fighting the Darkspawn require such dedication, often at the expense of all else."

"I object! He may have severed under your instructions, Irving. And he did help in a small way, but I do not trust him. I must investigate this issue, and I will NOT release this mage to the Grey Warden."

"You don't trust me because I'm a mage you mean." Liam accused. "I must say that if the Grey Wardens will have me, I will gladly go and prove myself as a mage." He said sternly, but Arianna could see the shock in his eyes. He obviously hadn't anticipated that he'd be recruited as well. _This turned out so much better than it could have. _She thought.

"This mage does not deserve a place in the order!" Greagoir spat. He obviously has issues with letting us mages go, even if we will still be watched. Constantly. Irving spoke with slight amusement in his voice next. "Why? Do we not reward service? This mage has served the Circle well." He pause to address them. "You and your sister have an opportunity few even dream of. Do not squander it." He said, looking to each of them. They both nodded and Liam spoke again. "Are we to leave the Circle forever?"

Irving nodded, a bit of sadness in his voice, "The circle never forgets it's apprentices, but the Grey Wardens shall be your home now." Liam nodded and turned to Duncan with a questioning look. Duncan nodded at them both, and said "Come, your new life awaits."

With that, Arianna looked back at Cullen and Irving, offering a wave and a slight smile, in which they both returned. She turned back to her brother and looped her arm through his when he offered. They didn't have much choice in how they were to meet their third family now, but they were still together through it all. Arianna relaxed in that little comfort, and her earlier resolve all but faded now that her brother was still going to be at her side. Everyone was staring, but yet they were used to that, but what they weren't used to, was the goodbyes and good wishes in their new life. Maybe they had more friends than they thought, but it matters little now. As she expected, Duncan still had to stop for supplies, but this time she wasn't saying goodbye to her brother, but to Nial and Peetra, Kinnion and Lily. Her friends. It was tearful, mostly on their part, but it was tearful nonetheless. When Duncan was done, he handed each of them five health poltices, five lyrium potions, a staff, and a sleeping bag. Then, they were off.

They descended the stairs, Which seemed like it was taking forever, and they reached the tall door up at the front. The very door, that they hadn't stepped through for ten years. Duncan looked back at them with a smile that was a bit bigger than his usual, and opened the door.

* * *

_AN: Alriiiight, there you have it. It took me forever to decide if I wanted to actually go this route, or scrap it all and just start over with one of the many other possibilities. Obviously, I chose this one. They will have different outcomes, I promise you, hence the title._

_So the next one will be out as soon as I can send it, I just got a new computer with windows 8 and I'm just working out the kinks with it now so. :P_

_Anyway, hope you liked it, and see you next time! R&R_


	7. Chapter 7 The Road to Ostagar

_AN: Alright, so to make up for the fact that the last chapter was pretty much the same when Duncan recruited them (aside from the fact that he recruited two people instead of one) I made some non canon conversations between the three of them. I know I said that there would be some action but... Things change. That's all I have to say about that :P_

_The normal, Bioware owns all but any changes I make are mine._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Liam shivered at the convenient gust of air that happened to go by just as the door opened. With only their robes, this was going to be a tough reunion with the outside world. Even at that thought, he didn't seem to mind all that much considering the circumstances. He and his sister are to become Grey Wardens, they are free to be outside and go where they want without fear of punishment, and Duncan didn't even need to anger the Chantry by invoking the Right of Conscription. Although Liam could have gone for that, one last blow below the belt to the Chantry and the Revered Mother. Oooh the look on her face would've been priceless. Miserable old bat...

He suddenly realized that neither he nor his sister had moved from right outside the door, just staring and gaping at the scenery. Even though there were windows, it was always too high up to really see anything, and the books... Well, it doesn't really need to be said that the pictures don't do real nature any justice. Yes, yes he was a mage and preferred to do primal spells, but you don't get the smell of a tree, or hear the babbling of a brook. And HE wasn't even the one that was in love with nature. He couldn't even imagine what was going on in Ari's head. … Arianna. Grey Warden. Circle. Duncan! Liam suddenly remembered that they have a purpose and obligation, and snapped his head to look at Duncan and expected to find annoyance on his face. Instead, he finds amusement and slight joy on his features, as if watching a baby dear take it's first steps. Perhaps that's what it was like watching them. Liam smirked at this, and decided that they'd get plenty of nature watching as they traveled. He tapped Arianna on her shoulder, and gestured that they better get a move on when she looked at him. She smiled shyly, possibly realizing the same thing he had, and nodded. "Are you two ready now? I'd prefer to get your joining over and done with as soon as possible, as I'm sure you are as well." He said kindly but sternly, and they both nodded, not sure of really what to say.

They had crossed the lake and after leaving the boat, said goodbye to Kester, the 'ferryman'. He was the same guy that was there when they first came to the Circle. He wished them well and they went on their way, never looking back at the Tower.

* * *

They traveled a bit further until the moon was high in the sky. Arianna didn't care all that much, for she was enjoying herself. She probably should be mourning over her failed relationship but for now, she couldn't really bring herself to feel all that bad. The only thing she could say about that was Jowan better hope that they don't cross paths, because she needed to fight something, and was very confused at this new emotion. Yes, she loved him, but who was first in betraying who in their relationship? Arianna was quickly getting concerned with her change in attitude, but figured maybe a nights sleep will make it better. Besides, she didn't want to ruin the beauty around her with such depressing thoughts. _Much better. _She told herself.

They stopped when they found a nice little indent in the ground that was slightly surrounded by a bit of rock. Duncan said it was perfect for shielding off the harsh winds. Duncan was very careful and kind to them, that they both agreed that he could very easily become their adopted dad. Arianna was a little shocked at how quick they came to that realization, let alone accepted it, but it did seem likely. _Maybe that's the way all the Wardens feel about Duncan?_ If that were the case, then maybe it was alright to feel this way. This thought quickly turned to if the other Wardens would accept them, and also if they have families outside the Wardens. After those thoughts, she wondered what each Warden was like, developing little traits and quirks for each of them, make a back story for them. She was sucked out of her thoughts though at the smell of a stew of sorts that seemed like it was ready. Only then did she realize how hungry she was. She didn't have her breakfast this morning, due to... other things and all the stress had just made her even more hungry.

She heard a quiet chuckle, and looked to see Duncan watching her. _I must've been staring, oh well. _"It is okay for you to have some. You will need you strength and energy for what's to come. We still have a long journey ahead of us." She didn't even realize that he had gotten her a bowl as he talked, and she accepted it with a small "thanks" and slowly started to eat. She looked around for her brother, to find that he himself was enjoying a bowl, while sitting up on the rocks. He must have the night shift for guard duty tonight. She turned back to her soup, trying to think of a sufficient way to thank them both. She must've made a face, because Duncan asked, "Everything alright?" She looked up at him and smiled brightly, to reassure him. "Yes, yes of course. I was just simply trying to think of a way to repay you for your seeming unending kindness. Though I know little of the ritual, I am sure it is dangerous, but I am still ready to face whatever is to come. This is my only chance at showing people just how great mages can be. Also, that I get to be outside while I do this is a plus." She babbled a little. _Dear Maker I hope this won't become another unwelcome habit. _

Duncan thought a little on this and had a questioning look on his face. "What makes you think the Joining is dangerous?"

"Well, after going through my Harrowing which was always kept a secret from the apprentices, much like the Joining is to recruits, people began to congratulate me on "Making it out alive." I don't know why, but I have a feeling that that's what's going to happen when we finish the Joining too." Duncan nodded, giving a noncommittal answer and then replied, "But make no mistake, Arianna. This is not a courtesy. We Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to be who we are. There will be no need for thanks." Inadvertently, he did answer her question that it was in fact dangerous. That didn't seem to change her mind however, and finished off her soup. Duncan rose and set about putting out the fire and packing up everything else so they had room to sleep. "I will take the middle shift, and you can have the last if you prefer. I am used to waking in the night anyway." Arianna nodded tiredly, and waved goodnight to her brother, who was watching over her as always. He waved back, and she set up her sleeping bag, got herself settled and was out within seconds.

* * *

Liam got up to put away his bowl, to see Arianna already asleep. He could hardly blame her, for she had been labeled as a traitor, an honored and talented mage, and a Grey Warden recruit all in the same day that she lost her boyfriend of three years. She was only seventeen and just got through her Harrowing last month. A lot for someone her age to go through in a months time. Come to think of it, EVERYTHING she had gone through was too much for someone her age. Liam was proud of her that she could still muster up a true smile for his sake. Or maybe hers too, to convince herself everything will be okay possibly. Whatever the reason, he sure was glad that the cruel world they live in hadn't damaged her soul. Maybe being a Grey Warden is exactly what she needs right now.

As he passed her by, he pulled out a skin blanket from his pack and put it over her body for a bit more warmth. The last thing she needed was to top off her week with a cold. When he turned to return to his post on the rocks, he bumped into Duncan who had snuck up behind him to watch. Liam blinked a few times in confusion, for he hadn't heard nor seen him come up behind, and mumbled a confused apology. Duncan put his hand up, in a sign of silence and spoke, "There is no need my friend, twas I who came from behind without making myself known. I was simply curious in your actions. It seems you two are far closer siblings than most, in this age. I was simply wondering how this became so. You requested my aid in helping her out of what I believe to be an unfair punishment, when you could've been punished quite the same had things been different. I have not seen the amount of care you invest in her for quite some time." Duncan observed. Liam felt a little uncomfortable at the question, for he didn't really know how to answer. He wasn't even aware that not all siblings looked out for each other So, instead he figured it wouldn't hurt to tell Duncan their story. The Whole story.

As Liam was telling the Senior Warden of their difficult and unique situation, being siblings and brought to the tower together, he didn't say anything. He did nod from time to time, but he was otherwise silent. When Liam did finish however, he noticed that it was around the time for them to switch watch. Duncan seemed to have noticed too, and replied, "You'd better get some rest while you can. Thank you for telling me this, and though it will not help, I am sorry. You two have gone through a lot, and shown incredible strength in doing so. You will make excellent Grey Wardens." Liam didn't know what to say to the compliment, so instead he settled for the normal, "Thank you, ser." and went off the settle for sleep next to Arianna. For the first few minutes he didn't sleep, but looked up at the stars for the first time in years. Then, as a star went flying across the sky, he drifted into the Fade.

* * *

Arianna woke with a start, not yet being time to take her shift, so instead admired the few remaining stars in the sky. After a sufficient amount of time doing this, memorizing the color and sizes of the different little lights, she turned her attention to the rising sun behind the trees. By the time she had implanted the early morning sky into her head, Duncan was walking toward her for her shift. She nodded and pack up her bag, noticing for the first time her extra blanket. She smiled softly putting the skin back over her brother, and climbed up the rocks. Since she was there, she looked around and observed the little creatures going on about their day. The bees hovering over flowers, the birds pecking the soft soil for food, and then the little rabbits, hopping from place to place. She had always wanted to see a place like this, because even when she wasn't in the tower the Alienage didn't look nearly as beautiful and wondrous as this. Yes, she did read about them, but it was a whole new experience to actually be there.

The time flew by faster than she liked, for when Liam awoke so did Duncan, and that meant that they were to set off again. In a few hours they will stop to have breakfast, and then be on their way again. It will take about a week and a half to get there, so they will have more time to get to know more about Duncan and the Grey Wardens. Arianna sighed happily, because for the first time in her life, she will finally have a true place to call home.

* * *

_AN: Alright, alright, alriiiight, some Grey Wardening will happen in the next chapter, this I swear. So, I always thought that Duncan would be more like a father figure to all the Wardens since, you know, we didn't really get to talk to any but one of them. That being Alistair of course, I can't see that he would bond with anyone but a father type figure. (Plus with a beard like that, how can you object to that?) Liam and Arianna did have a terrible life, much like Alistair. Because of this, I can't see Duncan treating them any different than Alistair. _

_Oi, real life decided to catch up to me while I was in my own little world... Such a shame isn't it? Do not fear, I will continue on with this story no matter what happens next. _

_Next chapter should be up within this week. (Oh I feel like how Liam and Arianna did when they first came outside... Stupid Windows 8...)_

_Anyway, hope you liked it and I will see you next time. R&R, please! :D_


	8. Chapter 8 Ostagar

_AN: Alright, so I apologize on not posting this last week but I forgot that it was finals and I had to study for my classes so I wouldn't fail. I know, I know, Real life is a pain. Updates will be slow, for I will be with my family for the holidays. (Such a burden, I know :P) I also want to thank the continued support of my followers :3 Having you guys makes it easier for me to update when I can._

_Now this will be separated in two Chapters, for there is much that they didn't accomplish in this chapter._

_Normal stuff, Bioware owns all and I just play here with the siblings :P_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"We will be traveling south through the Hinterlands to the ruins of Ostagar, on the edges of the Korcari Wilds." He stopped at their curious expressions, no doubt they wanted to know if it was safe. Duncan wondered a bit if this is what it was like to have kids, and chuckled to himself. "The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent Wilders from invading the northern lowlands. It is fitting we make our stand here, even if we face a different foe within that forest." He glanced back to see if they were paying attention, and we was not disappointed. It seems that these two like to hang on his every word. It is comforting to know that he is listened to. He continued on, without a moments hesitation, 'The King's forces have clashed with the Darkspawn several times, but here is where the bulk of the horde will show itself. There are only a few Grey Wardens within Ferelden at the moment, but all of us are here." He made his voice more serious, so they would know how dire the situation was. "This Blight must be stopped, here and now. If it spreads to the North, Ferelden will fall." They both nodded, and they continued forward.

That was then that Arianna starting asking him questions, "You said all the Wardens are here? So do they not stay together all the time?" Duncan shook his head and answered. "Not all the time. Sometimes there are moments when a Grey Warden will be summoned somewhere else for a time being. But at the moment, they are all summoned to fight by the King's side." She nodded, and had a look like she was deep in thought. That was when Liam spoke up, "But I thought not all people believed in the Grey Wardens anymore. If that was the case, then why do people still rely so much on us?" _Ah_, Duncan thought. _A fine question. _"This is true, but it is our duty to fight not only Blights and Darkspawn, but to keep the lands and people safe from whatever harm they come by." These two remind me a lot of myself when I was younger, he thought pleasantly.

A week had past, and Arianna was becoming more, more close to Duncan, as was Liam. He always took the difficult night shifts, cooked the meals, and talked with them whenever they were feeling a bit off about things. She even told him about Jowan. EVERYTHING about Jowan. He didn't judge her, but instead put a hand on her shoulder and told her "That's exactly why you will make an excellent Grey Warden." She had been touched by the compliment, and thought that it was easy to forget that they had only known him for about two weeks. He was easy to get along with, and very understanding. She knew she wasn't the only one that felt that way, because she would often find that Liam would engage in conversation, or ask him questions as well. It almost made her a bit sad that they wouldn't always be with Duncan, and they'd be forced to talk to and get to know the others, since he was the Commander. He was probably tired of them though, with all of their questions.

After a few more days, what she figured to be Ostagar was up ahead, and all that was left was to cross the long bridge between the gap. This was it. Just this one, last bridge to cross and her new life will begin. She looked over to her brother, and he had the same determined look in his eyes that she did. He offered his hand, and she took it as they crossed. The bridge was old, but looked like it would hold. It was just a looong way down. _Mind the gap. _She thought as she studied it. When they crossed, they were greeted by a man in bulky, golden armor. _Well he looks important. _She mused to herself with a smirk.

"Ho there Duncan!" He said as he offered his hand. Duncan looked surprised at seeing him, and took his hand "King Cailin! I didn't expect-"

"A royal welcome?" He offered with a smirk. _He __**is **__important._ He sniffed back a laugh and added "I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!" Duncan, still looking a bit taken aback replied lightly, "Not if I could help it, your Majesty." The King nodded, and stood by Duncan looking at something they couldn't quite see. "Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious!" After a couple of moments, he regarded them, standing a bit off as to not get in the way. He turned toward them and asked, "The Wardens tell me you've found a promising recruit, though it looks like there's two. I take it they are the ones?" He said with a friendly smile and a few steps closer. Duncan nodded and replied, "Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty." He gave them a reassuring look. Obviously they looked as though they might run off at the chance to meet the King. The King shook his head, "No need to be so formal Duncan, We'll be shedding blood together after all."

He looks back at them and says with a beaming smile, "Ho there friends, might I know your names?" Arianna stood a bit taller and said, "I am Arianna Surana, your Majesty." Liam follows suit and replies, "And I am Liam Suranna, your Majesty." King Cailin smiles at this and replies, "Siblings?" They nod. "Well pleased to meet you! The Grey Wardens are desperate to bolster their numbers, and I, for one, am glad to help them. I understand you hail from the Circle of Magi?" The nod once again. "Then I trust you two have some spells to help us in the coming battle?" He inquiries once more.

They hesitate, not sure exactly how to respond. _Umm, Of course we do? _But this was the king so instead she replies "We will do our best, your Majesty." "That we will, your Majesty." was Liam's response. King Cailin smirks. "Such manors! Anyway, that's excellent. We have too few mages here, so a few more is always welcome. Allow me to be the first to welcome you two to Ostagar. The Wardens will benefit greatly with you in their ranks!" Duncan shoots a look at Cailin, and Arianna can feel her cheeks burn on their own accord with the compliment. They both murmur a "You're too kind, your Majesty," and he chuckles.

He looks back at his guards and he becomes a bit more serious. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to _bore _me with his strategies." Duncan cuts in, as if suddenly remembering something. "Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week." The King scoffs at this. "Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory!" _Glory? What's he talking about?_ He continues, "We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different." They both looked at each other, and Liam responded "You, uh, sound very confident of that, your Majesty."

"Over-confident some would say, right Duncan?" He said with laughter in his voice. Duncan looked a bit worried at this, "I'm not so sure the Blight can be defeated quite as quickly as you think, your Majesty." King Cailin looked a bit down at that. "I'm not even sure this is a true Blight." He turns and takes a few steps away. "We've seen plenty of Darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of an Archdemon." Duncan had an amused look and amusement laced in his words when he replied, "Disappointed, your Majesty?"

Cailin seemed to take this seriously, and replied "I'd hoped for a war like in the Tales! A King riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god!" He sighed softly and turned back, having the look of a disappointed child. "But I suppose this'll have to do. I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens!" they looked to Duncan and saw him bowing with his arms crossed. _The Grey Wardens have a special bow? This is going to be so great! _Enthused Arianna as she and Liam copied Duncan. The King had a smirk on his face and left with his men. Once he had walked past what looked to be yet another bridge, Duncan can forward and reassured, though he sounded as though it was anything but for him.

"What the King said is true. They've won several battles against the Darkspawn here." Arianna spoke her feelings, "Yet.. You don't sound very reassured." Liam nodded in agreement with that and Duncan gestured for them to move forth. He spoke as they walked. "Despite the victories so far, the Darkspawn grow with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us. I know there is an Archdemon behind this, but I cannot ask the King to act solely on my belief." Arianna heard Liam mutter softly, "You could if he were not such a fool." She smirked, but Duncan didn't hear. She instead supplied, "Why not? He seems to regard the Grey Wardens highly." He offered a quick chuckle, and answered, "Yet not enough to wait for reinforcements from the Grey Wardens of Orlais. He believes our legend alone makes him invulnerable. Our numbers in Ferelden are two few. We must do what we can, and look to Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference. To that end we must proceed to the Joining ritual without delay."

Liam jested, "A nice meal would be nice first, eh?" Duncan laughed and said, "I agree!" Arianna smiled and said on a serious note, "So what do you need us to do?" He started walking again, and they followed. "Feel free to explore the camp as you wish. All I ask is you do not leave it for the time being. There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair, you might know him. When you two are ready, seek him out and tell him it is time to summon the other recruits." _Alistair? Why would we know him? _He then stopped and turned once they reached the bridge. "Until then, I have business I must attend to. You may find me at the Grey Warden tent on the other side of this bridge, should you need to." They both bowed, and he left.

Liam stood there for a second and and thought himself. We can explore _freely_ without Templars breathing down our necks? Should they dare hope? Arianna turned towards him with a smile and asked, "So, big brother, where to next?" He smiled and looped their arms together and tried hopeful, "To find that hot meal I mentioned?" She considered this and agreed. "I am a little hungry myself. I suppose it wouldn't hurt." They then walked across the second bridge, and were greeted by a soldier. "Ho there! You must be the new recruits Duncan brought." they nodded and he gestured them forward. When they stopped he he smiled. _Well he sure is friendly. _Liam groused as his hold on her arm tightened. She didn't notice, and the guard kept on. "This place hasn't seen so much bustle in centuries, I'll wager. Need a help getting anywhere?" Liam spoke before Arianna could get a chance, "No thanks, but if you could point us in the direction of food, I'd be much obliged." The guard nodded and pointed ahead and then to the left, towards a more fortres type part of the ruins. Liam gave a small noncommittal salute and walked off in that direction, with Arianna in tow. On the way there, they did see some of their fellow mages and two Templars, keeping an eye on them no doubt. Liam made no move in their direction or even acknowledged that they were there. At the same time they spotted the pot with a few people tending to it, they also spotted someone who looked very familiar. Upon further inspection, the person was wearing some robes. Liam looked at his sister and she shrugged, so they went over to greet the mage. When she spotted that they were coming towards her, she came forward too. _Ohh! It's Senior Enchanter Wynne! I once had a lesson with her when my mentor was out sick. _She spoke first.

"What do we have here? I heard the new Grey Warden recruits were from the Circle." She looked at Arianna and addressed her. "I don't believe we've met, but I've certainly heard a lot about your talent. My name is Wynne, and I congratulate you on your Harrowing last month. Marvelous work, the Fade is a dangerous place." Arianna looked a little embarrassed at her compliment, and replied shyly, "I found it a bit terrifying, to be honest." Wynne gave her a smile and said "It is good that you can admit that to yourself. You know, I thought the same thing too. So, a Grey Warden... fighting alongside the King." She cast a mischiefful glance at them and added, "Not too shabby for someone just out of apprenticeship." Arianna smiled with a reply, remembering the Kings enthusiasm, "King Cailin thinks the battle will go well." It was more of a question of if Wynne agreed with the King, and she picked right up on that. "You must remember, the King must always seem confident. His behavior affects the troops morale." Arianna nodded, satisfied. Wynne continued on, though it seemed this thought was more of an aloud wondering. "He does seem to find his enthusiasm easily though. Reminds me of a puppy..." She trails off and notices that they did catch that and she amended, "And I say that with respect and admiration. He is a fine man." She stops with a look on her face, one Liam remembers as the one she uses when deep in thought, and she continues on. "To defeat the Darkspawn, we have to work together. It's not an idea everyone seems able to grasp." Liam nudged Arianna's arm, and glances at the stew a few yards away. She rolls her eyes with a smile and apologizes to Wynne, "I'm sorry, but we have to go." Wynne smirks with a knowing smile and nods. Before Arianna leaves she turns back to Wynne and says politely, "I enjoyed the conversation Wynne. Maybe we could talk again later, when we aren't so busy?" The Senior Enchanter offers a smile and says with a nod, "I would like that my dear. I think that it would be doable." With that, they go their separate ways, Liam with his younger sister in tow.

After almost half an hour, Liam has satisfied his hungry belly for what seemed like the first time in forever. Arianna had barely eaten her stew, and was mostly playing with it and her spoon. Liam nudged her with his elbow, and it looked as if he interrupted her revelation on the answer to the universe and she lost it with the look she gave him. He held his hands up in mock surrender, and she gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry Liam, I thought you were someone else there for a second." He shook his head reassuring her that there was no harm done. "Are you ready to look for this Alistair? I'm curious as to why Duncan would think that we know him." She nodded with agreement, and they gave their bowls to the camps dishwasher, who happened to be an elf. Surprise, surprise. Thought Liam bitterly, but shook the feeling away from his mind. They passed by where they were told the quartermaster was, but didn't see him and continued on to where Alistair was last spotted. they were not disappointed, for they saw a man who looked like how this Grey Warden was described, and a mage. When they came closer, they picked up on what was being said.

"... Now? Haven't the Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle?" Said a rather bitter sounding mage.

The sandy haired man then asked calmly "I simply came to deliver a message from the Revered Mother, ser mage. She desires your presence." _Well now it all makes sense. I would be grumpy too if that old bat required something of me. _

The mages scoffs and spits out, "What her Reverence "desires" is of no concern to me! I am busy helping the Grey Wardens, at the King's orders might I add!"

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" The man jested, not missing a beat. Arianna let out a light giggle, and this "Alistair" glanced in their direction with a smirk.

This seemed to fuel the mages anger and irritation. "Tell her I will NOT be harassed in this manner!"

Alistair scowled "Yes, I was harassing YOU by delivering a message."

"You glibness does you no credit." he bounced back nonchalantly.

"And here I thought we were getting along so well! I was even going to name one of my children after you, the grumpy one." This time both Liam and Arianna responded in a choked back laugh.

"Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must. Get out of my way, fool!" He said as he stopped rather childishly away, and Arianna snickered. Alistair came towards them with a triumphant smile on his face. "You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." Liam responded with a "I know what you mean." while keeping a careful eye on his sister and the man. Even if Liam liked this guy, he knew the mind of men because he has one. He continued on with his joke, glancing at Ari. "It's like a party. We could all stand in a circle and join hands! **That** would give the Darkspawn something to think about." He stops as if realizing something. "Wait... We haven't met have we? I don't suppose you happen to be mages?" They look at each other, and Liam shrugged. Arianna replied this time, "Would that make your day worse?"

He scoffed and replied, "Hardly. I'd just like to know my chances of being turned into a toad at any given moment."

Liam speaks up, answering "Yes, in fact. _We_ are mages."

The sandy haired man looks at Arianna quizzically and replies, "Really? You don't look like a mage." He caught Liams glare, and amends, somewhat "Uh... That is.. I mean... How interesting." He settles with. Then realization dawns on him. "Wait, I do know who you two are. You're Duncan's new recruits from the Circle of Magi. I should've recognized you right away, I apologize." his sister speaks up, with a look on her face. "And you must be Alistair...?"

He nods. "Then you've heard of me? Nothing bad I hope." He seems to struggle under Ari's stare, and looks toward Liam with a shaky sigh. "As the Junior member of the order, I will be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining."

Liam nodded once, and replied, "Pleased to meet you, I am Liam and this is my younger sister Arianna." Alistair looks at Ari and replies, "Right, those were the names... You know, there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is." He says, mock thought in his voice. Arianna replies, knocked out of her thoughts. "I can handle myself better than most." She blinks. Alistair's face changes into an emotion Liam isn't sure he likes, and says "I'm getting that impression." Liam glares at Alistair and asks, "What, you want more women in the Grey Wardens?"

Alistair masks his face somewhat and replies, "Well it's not like I'm some drooling letcher or anything. Please stop looking at me like that." His last sentence is rushed out and Liam rolls his eyes. _Well you could've fooled me. _He snaps back in his head.

Alistair removes his previous emotions and asks them. "So I'm curious, have you ever actually encountered Darkspawn before?" They both look at eachother and a shudder passes through them both. They did in fact encounter a couple of the beasts on their way here, and it was terrifying to be honest. Words couldn't form in that moment, so instead they nodded slowly in unison. Alistair gave them a look that told him he understood, and continued. "When I fought my first one, I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was. I can't say I'm looking forward to seeing another." He finished grimly. The look seemed to disappear within a second though. "Anyhow, whenever you're ready let's all head back to Duncan. I imagine he's quite eager to get things started."

"Wait, that argument we saw... What was it about?" Arianna blurted.

"With the mage? The Circle is here at the King's request, as you know, and the Chantry doesn't like it one bit. They just love letting the mages know how unwelcome they are." they nodded and he continued. "Which.. puts me in a bit of an awkward position... I was once a Templar.." He mumbled the last bit, but they both heard it. Liam immediately bristled and spat out, "You were once a mage hunter?" Arianna ignored Liam, and snapped. "I knew it! I knew you looked familiar. I think I saw you once or twice in the kitchen, cleaning up." Alistair blinked and flushed a bit. "Yeah, I was sent there once or twice... Maybe even three times..." So that's why she was looking at him so intently. Liam thought, relieved. "Anyway, I'm sure the Revered Mother meant it as an insult, sending me as the messenger, and the mage picked right up on that. I would never have agreed to deliver it but Duncan said we're all to cooperate and get along. Apparently they didn't get the same speech."

Arianna nodded, and said "Well, I look forward to traveling with you." Alistair looked surprised "You do? Huh... That's a switch..." Liam scowled "You don't have to accompany us, do you?" Alistair blinked at him, confused. "That's the response I expected. But yes, You will see once we get underway." Arianna shot him a glare and Liam shrugged. She rolled her eyes at him, and then they were off do some more exploring, with Alistair in tow and in Liam's sights.

* * *

_AN: Couldn't end this chapter without showing Liam's over-protective brother side and have them meet Alistair :P Just couldn't do it. So, next chapter we will get to see some more for they will be traveling around camp with Alistair... I can't wait as much as you guys :P _

_Also, I found it odd that only depending on the origin story did you run across Darkspawn when are kind of scattered around Ostagar. One of the things I had to tweak :3_

_No promises on when the next chapter will be released next time, just wanted to let you know I didn't forget you guys :P (And yes, that includes you, my little ghosts xD)_


	9. Chapter 9 Ostagar part 2

_AN: Hey everyone, hope you guys had a great new year. Sorry about the delays but with me at my parents for the holidays it was rough. Not only that but a bit of some rough drama that I won't bore you guys with. The important thing is, no, I have not forgotten about you guys, just keep in mind classes are starting again soon, so I might not have a lot of time to work on this story. I just ask for some patience and you will be rewarded._

_Some thanks again for __reviews, follows, favorite, and just plain reading. Any form of support is what I need._

_So, without any further ado, here's the story!  
_

* * *

Arianna trails a little to walk next to Alistair. Despite her brother's glares, she was intent on talking Alistair for a bit. Not a lot of Templars left the order, so to say this intrigued her was an understatement. In fact, no Templars left unless they were considerably older with an addiction to the lyrium that was extremely unhealthy, or they died. This was also another case in that he was recruited into the Grey Wardens. Did someone as old as the Grand Cleric even answer to the Grey Wardens? Arianna found that a little hard to believe. That grouch of an old lady despised everything, there probably wasn't even anything in the world that she mildly disliked even. Once when Arianna was a new apprentice and made her first glob of ice and changed it into the form of a nug, following the picture from a Dwarven book, and tried to give it to her, she gave Arianna a look of disgust and sent her off. Arianna's feelings were a little hurt, but she shrugged it off until she found her brother. Liam had made her feel better that day with the simple jokes and comfort that a nine year old sought out for. He found an elder mage, probably Wynne now that she thinks about it, and showed her the ice sculpture that Arianna made. She received high praise for that one piece of ice, for it was better than even some of the mages could do. She thought back on that moment and many others that her brother helped her through with a smile affectionate smile and glanced back at him quickly. He was still looking at Alistair out of the corner of his eyes, but also looking around at the camp.

Arianna realized with a start that she had been walking a little too close to Alistair while she was reliving memories. She coughed awkwardly when Alistair seemed to notice this too, and she took a few steps away so they were the normal distance away from each other. She looked back at Alistair with an apology in her eyes, to see disappointment and something else maybe too there. She could've been mistaken because there was only a second of a flash there and they were both knocked out of whatever silent conversation they were having when Arianna was pulled back by the back of her robes and she turned angrily to whoever had grabbed her. "You! Elf where is my armor!?" He shouted in her face and she almost gagged at his breath. He stopped and looked at her robes. "Why are you dressed so preposterously?! I'll have your hide if I find out you've been stealing from the mages!" She shrugged out of his grip and grabbed hold of his wrists tightly and said sternly, "How dare you address me so! I am with the Grey Wardens, and I have an infinite amount of spells to use you sorry sod!" She burst out and was stunned at the violent side that poked out yet again, but tried to hide her surprise. It worked for the poor man was scared out of his wits, whatever few he may have had. "You're with the Grey Wardens?" He plundered she and her brother, who was now beside her glaring daggers at the man, both nodded and he continued. "I... I- Please, forgive my rudeness. I am just the quartermaster, nobody special. I don't want any trouble with the Wardens, Duncan is a good man, but deadly with his daggers." Arianna narrowed her eyes and snarled through clenched teeth. "Maybe you should treat your elven servants with more respect." He nodded vigorously "Y-Yes of course. Maybe you want to take a look at my supplies, perhaps? With a discount, of course." He added hastily and Arianna shrugged. They did need to sell these things, but she didn't want to spend another second with this guy right now. "Maybe later." She said with still a little tone of venom, and let go of the man's wrist, which he rubbed and walked away back towards his stall.

Once he left, Liam grabbed Arianna by her shoulders lightly and gingerly turned her to face him, mindful of any injuries she might have. Alistair was right there next to him looking over her as well. "Did he hurt you Ari? Are you okay? You turned quite ferocious there for a second so I figured that you were injured." Arianna smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm fine. You worry too much. As for the outburst... I don't know what happened there."

"Yes, you were glowing a bit. I figured you were about to turn him into a toad. An ugly one at that." mused Alistair. Liam nodded and added "You actually threatened him with your magic. You've never done that before." Alistair jumped in again, "And did you see the pain on his face when you grabbed his wrist? I never would've thought that you were _that_ strong."

Arianna smiled shyly as they kept going on about her little show, and interrupted politely, "We really should be going now... I want to continue exploring." Liam and Alistair looked at each other and both smiled. "Of course. We wouldn't want to get on your bad side, my lady." Jested Alistair. Arianna rolled her eyes, amused. "Oh hush up you." And they went off to explore some more. They passed by the quartermaster, and Alistair pointed out one of the other recruits. They made their way towards him, to hear the end of his conversation with a lady soldier. "Any last wishes you need fulfilled? That pretty face could be decorating the spike by one of the darkspawn." They came up to a couple feet away so not to interrupt. "Should I take that quiet glare as a no? Ahh well, too bad." She walked away and nodded to them, "How do you do?" She said in passing, and they answered in a nod.

The man turned around and immediately looked at Arianna, and she gulped. He smiled cheekily, and said. "Well, you're not who I thought you'd be." Arianna narrowed her eyes, not sure what to expect. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh! Me and Ser Knight were having a bet on what you two would be. Not mages, and one being a woman. Yet, here you are." He drawled out the last sentence, still looking mainly at Arianna. "The name's Daveth by the way. About bloody time you showed up. I was thinking they were making this ritual up just for our benefit." This peaked both Arianna and Liam's interest for they both leaned forward and whispered , "Just what have you heard about this ritual?"

Daveth caught on and lowered his voice in response, with a smug grin. "I was sneaking 'round camp last night see, and I heard some Wardens talkin'. So, I listened in a bit. I'm thinking, they're planning on sending us into the Wilds."

Arianna and Liam looked at each other, intrigued. "The Wilds you say? Why would they send us there?"

"We're at the edge of the Korcari Wilds here see, right where the Darkspawn are camped. Dangling meat in front of a bear." He looked at their robes and amended, "If you catch my meaning. I guess we'll have to wait and see anyhow. It's not like we have a choice, but it's all too secretive for me, makes my nose twitch."

Arianna shrugged. He obviously didn't have anything else on the matter, so maybe the other recruit did? Worth a look anyways. She was half paying attention to her answer and she was paid dearly for it. "Oh I'll watch your back." Daveth snickered and gave her a look that sent shivers down her spine. _Did she really have to work with this guy?_ She feigned a smile and replied, "Oh? You're a charmer I see."

Daveth chuckled again and responded through his laugh "That's me!" And laughed harder. Liam leaned forward and said through clenched teeth and a slight growl in his voice, "Or I could just kill you instead." That stopped his laughing instantly and his eyes widened in fear. Arianna rolled her eyes at her brother's typical behavior. First Alistair and now poor Daveth is shaking in his boots, literally. "Ah, I better get back to Duncan, he'll be waiting. And I'll be safer I bet." With that, he ran off and Arianna cast a glare in her brother's direction. _How was she supposed to make friends around here if her brother scared them off. _Glancing at Alistair, she caught a note of irritation on his face. When he caught her eye he shook it off and smiled at her instead. She shot a quick grin back and then they set off again.

* * *

Alistair sped up to walk in step with Arianna, seeming as she seemed to be better company than her brother at the moment. He nudged her arm and when she looked he asked quietly, "So your brother... He's a bit intense isn't he?" Arianna smirked and glanced out the corner of her eye at her brother who was glaring after Daveth. "Yeah he is, isn't he?" she said with a chuckle. Alistair looked at her hard. "So, aren't you going to tell me what happened?" She turned her head and gave him a weird look. "Why would I? We just met this morning. We aren't exactly the best of friends yet where I can tell you all about my life." She wasn't angry, he could tell when a woman was mad around him. In fact she sounded a bit amused, though he couldn't tell why. "Well? Do you have an answer?" Now he was sure she was messing with him, for there was definite amusement in her voice. "Well, I- No, no I do not. Have an answer. For that. Dear Maker you're an evil woman. I just thought... I was thinking... I had an idea...-" She stopped him with a chuckle and smirk. "Okay so you were thinking, what of it?" _Maker this woman is going to be the end of him. _"Well, I was th- Right, you know that already. But since we would be in the order together, while traveling for a bit and fighting Darkspawn that maybe we should get to know each other a bit. That's not so bad, is it?" She looked forward to where we were headed and had a look on her face that he figured was probably the one she wore when in thought. He also thought that it was the cutest any woman could look. He soon shook that thought out of his head, for he couldn't think of things like that, and the number one reason was now trying to stare a hole in his head behind them.

She nodded her head slowly, with a note of reluctance on her face. "Yes, while I believe that to be true, I don't think that I can relay that story just yet. One of those being I don't know for sure what sparked this level of it, and if I am correct on it, the story is still too... personal. I'm sorry, but maybe some other time Alistair." He gave her an encouraging smile, telling her he didn't mind. "Fair enough. Not everyone walks away from their past without some sort of scar. If you want we could just go and look for the other recruit. He's married and seems honorable if that helps." He bit back a scowl, for he wasn't quite ready to admit that Daveth's brazen attempts to woo Arianna had gotten to him. He just met the woman today! Well, he had seen her around the Circle Tower from time to time. There was also this black haired mage that's follow her around everywhere, and there were a few rumors about him but he never really paid any attention.

"It wouldn't hurt to look I guess. I thought it better to talk to them now rather than later... Let's hope the next guy is a little less of a charmer, hmm?" Alistair nodded, for he hadn't really talked much to the other recruit and was interested in learning a bit more about this fellow knight.

* * *

"Well he's certainly the opposite of a charmer isn't he?" Liam muttered when Ser Jory was out of earshot. They guy seemed to have both feet in his mouth at the same time and didn't even notice. Alistair snorts and adds, "Not too bright either, huh?" Liam looked to his sister to gauge her reaction, but there was nothing to gauge. Her face was completely devoid of any emotion as she looked around. He knew that look, and it meant that she was trying really hard not to blow and keep her magic under control. He would have to talk to her later, but for now she has her eye on the prisoner and he isn't sure why. Alistair looked at him and he shrugged in response. Liam was torn in his opinion of Alistair. One side wanting to hate him for looking at her the way he does when she isn't looking, and the other that enjoys his jokes... Something to ponder later. When they walked up they caught the gist of what the prisoner wanted. "Does it matter? All I want is some food and water!"

"Okay, okay," She calmed him with her hands out. "I'll get you your food."

"My thanks. Just ask my guard for some. He still has his lunch. I saw him put it in his coat."

Liam and Alistair stood back to watch and listen as she talked to the guard, getting a background to see if the guy was innocent. She eventually persuaded the man into giving her the food and she returned to the lone prisoner. "Brought me some food have you? I'm so hungry I could faint dead away." His sister nodded, but before she handed it to him she questioned "Why would the soldiers think you were deserting anyway?" The prisoner scoffed but answered, "They see you sneaking around camp at night and they come to that conclusion no questions asked. Armies are funny that way... But I wasn't deserting, honest." "Oh really?" Said with curiosity. "If you weren't deserting, then what were you doing?" The prisoner was getting impatient, but he could hardly get mad at her. "Well I would've deserted eventually, just not then. I picked a key from one of those wizards that day and was going to use it on the chest when they caught me. Figured me a deserter and locked me up then and there. The key is yours if you hand me that food." He said as he licked his lips.

"But, wait a second... How do you still have the key? They more than likely searched you, right?" Arianna questioned. The man had a proud look on his face and replied "I swallowed it. But it's a... come back into my possession, so to speak." The look on Arianna's face was priceless at this. "Ewww! That's disgusting!" Her voice going into an octave higher. Alistair smirked and muttered, "Also an excellent party trick, I'll bet." "So? Do I get the food or not?" The prisoner butt in and Arianna sighed, "Yes, here you go." and handed it through the bars. The prisoner handed her the key, and she held it with disdain. "May the Maker smile down on your kind soul. And the key, use it in good health eh?" He said with a chuckle. "Let's hope we are not the only ones in good health, considering where that came from." Said Alistair with a pointed look at the key looped in Arianna's robes. She nodded and muttered something about burning her robe when they had the chance for a new one. Honestly, he couldn't blame her and knowing his sister, she was true to her word.

* * *

On their way back to Duncan, Arianna heard the pitiful whines of some dogs. Mabari would be her best guess. She steered over, unable to resist the sounds of the poor animal in pain. When they reached the area, she came across the Kennel Master and he offered a sad wave to them and said to himself, "Poor ol' chap. Lost his master and now this." When he looked back over at Arianna, his face lit up as if an idea popped in his head. "Hey, you wouldn't know anything about helping a Mabari, would ya'? The poor fellow swallowed some Darkspawn blood in the last battle and he isn't taking it well." Arianna nodded, for she didn't want to poor creature to suffer. "Great, all you'll need to do is muzzle him so I can treat him properly." _Muzzle him? A Mabari? Yeah, sure. two weeks out of the Tower and I get killed by a sick Mabari hound. _Unable to turn this sort of thing down, she nodded hesitantly. The Kennel Master sensed her uneasiness and offered, "Go in and let him smell you first. He might be more inclined to stay and not bite that way." Arianna gulped and walked in.

What she didn't expect to happen was the dog to be as cooperative as he was. Just one sniff and he leaned back on the wall of his pen. Arianna felt for him, for she could see the hurt in his eyes, as well as a great deal of wisdom. She stepped forward and offered the muzzle to the dog, and he didn't try to run or resist in any way. She snapped it on and patted him lightly on the head before leaving. She was quickly greeted by the Kennel Master once more. "Wonderful, now it'll be easier to treat the poor fellow, though we are low on supplies... Say, you're Grey Warden recruits aren't you? Any way that you could be headed into the Wilds soon?"

Arianna quickly thought back to Daveth and his mention of the Wilds. "Mmm, We might be, why?"

"Well, there's this herb in the wilds, a white flower with a blood red center in there. It would help cure our friend here if you got it." He said hopefully.

Arianna nodded, for it didn't sound too hard. "Sure, if I head that way I'll keep an eye out."

"Great! The flowers grow rampant this time of year. It shouldn't be too difficult." She nodded and waved to the man, and then they walked towards Duncan. When he spotted them he smiled slightly. "Ahh, there you three are. I assume you're ready to begin." He stops with a pointed look at Alistair. "Assuming of course you're done riling up the mages Alistair."

"What can I say? The way the revered mother wields guilt they should stick her in the army." He said with an amused tone.

"She forced you to sass the mage, did she? We cannot afford enemies Alistair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us." He argued sternly but politely.

Alistair sighed. "You're right Duncan. I apologize.." He said much like a grumpy child not keen on giving up his toy.

Duncan turned to them all and began. "Now then, since you're all here, we can begin. You all will be headed into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain four vials of Darkspawn blood, one for each recruit."

"And the second task?" Liam spoke up. Duncan nodded and continued. "There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can."

Arianna memorized the instructions, for there wasn't many and said aloud, "Find the archive and four vials of blood. Understood."

"The scrolls contain treaties promising support. Treaties that could prove to be useful in the days to come." He turns and looks to Alistair. "Watch over your charges Alistair. Return quickly, and safely." Alistair answered with a quick, "We will." And Duncan set them off with a blessing of, "Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return." With that, they turned and headed off to the Wilds. Arianna felt her heart sink a little when she realized they may not return before dark. _Looks like mine and Wynne's talk will have to wait._ They walked to the man at the gate, and he let them through with a warning of caution.

* * *

_AN: Alright, hope you enjoyed it. Going into the Wilds next and getting to see Morrigan! Fun, fun right? _

_Again, so sorry for the delay. Just went through some hard times because hey, life sees that you're happy and wants to see what it takes to change that :P _

_Anywho, let me know what you think. Please R&R if you have the time._


	10. Chapter 10 Into the Wilds

AN: So, er... Hello all... Kind of fell of the face of the Earth for a while there, huh? I apologize immensely for that and as a token of my apology... How about a new chapter?

As always Bioware owns, I just play an add twists.

Enjoy!

* * *

Liam and Arianna walked side by side at the head of the group as they descended down the hill that was the entrance to Ostagar. In hindsight they probably should've been in the back and Daveth the front since they came from the Circle, and he having been born in these very Wilds. Well, a little ways away in a small little village but still. The sun was descending on the Horizon so they would more than likely have to spend the night in these Wilds, which terrified them to their souls. Not that they would mention it to anybody. They figured they'd be okay though if they set up a watch, two people per rotation 'til the last. They had agreed on this prior to entering the Wilds.

Once they reached the bottom of the hill, the rancid stench of Darkspawn and death filled their noses and Arianna held back a gag. They were also promptly greeted by a pack of wolves. Pushing her terror to the back of her mind, Arianna blasted fire from her fingers at the wolves with one hand, while the other was reaching for her staff. Liam had done the same, and backed away to let the others pull ahead and hack away at the wolves. Standing by Daveth, who was working his bow to use the wolves as pin cushions, she sent an Arcane Bolt into one wolf, knocking it back and killing it with the force when it crashed into the tree behind it. Looking around, she saw two wolves by Ser Jory as he bent and twisted with his blade, decapitating both of them in one solid motion. Seeing this Arianna realized why Duncan decided he was a good candidate for the Wardens. Alistair was a few steps away from the other knight and was bashing his shield against it to daze the beast and the slicing down with his sword, causing the wolf's blood to gush out on the forest floor.

With Alistair having dealt with the last one, everyone began to sheath their was when all of a sudden, Arianna was knocked down by another wolf and the rest of its pack ambushed their group. Arianna heard Liam yell out in shock and anger as the wolves separated her from him. Thinking fast, Arianna clamped the wolf's jaws down with one hand and sent a Fireball into its chest with the other. Jumping up as fast as she could, she quickly sent a heal over her just in case of wounds, and sent a Cone of Cold out over the wolves around her group. When the beasts froze solid, Alistair and Ser Jory smashed the hilt of their swords into the bodies, causing them to shatter. Once they were sure that no more wolves were coming, they all put their weapons away and Arianna saw Liam hurry over to her, healing spell at the ready in his hands. Alistair and the others hurrying behind.

"Are you okay, Ari? Are you hurt anywhere, anywhere at all? A scratch even?" He fussed and without letting her answer, he focused his healing spell on her. She pushed his hands away gently and said with a chuckle. "I'm fine Liam. No need to worry. There are worse things out there than a little wolf. They'll have to try harder than that to keep me down." She rolled her eyes when he still looked at her with worry. "Relax, Liam. I'm not some flower with petals that will tear at the slightest pressure." That's when she suddenly remembered with a snap of her fingers. "Oh! That Wilds Flower that the Kennel Master was asking about. Remember to keep a lookout, brother." She said dismissively and looked at the wolves whose pelts weren't damaged too much. "We could probably take these pelts and use them for something." She suggested. "Or we could also sell them." Liam added with a slight mumble and Arianna nodded when Alistair and Daveth began skinning the animals. Shuddering a bit at the sight when they were done, she and Liam took the lead again, only to have her stopped by Daveth. "If I may, my lady, could I suggest that you take up the middle with our Junior Warden? It seems that it would be better for your health, and I know the Wilds a bit." Arianna hesitated, but she nodded. It made sense, she just wanted the comfort of being close to her brother in such a different environment. She pulled back a few steps so she was walking by Alistair and Daveth was in step with Liam.

A few moments passed with them walking in silence until Alistair whispered a warning for them to be careful. They looked all looked at him curiously and when he mouthed "Darkspawn" that stopped any further noise. Arianna was not keen on facing more Darkspawn so soon, but she knew that this was going to be part of their test. Daveth hid in the shadows that the trees were making, while Arianna and her brother took Ser Jory's spot at the back when he joined Alistair at the front. All of this was done in relative silence, and they all crept forward as silently as they could. Looking past Alistair and Ser Jory she could see Darkspawn crowding in on a still figure on the forest floor. Remembering what Duncan said to them after their first encounter, she shuddered at the thought of what they do to survivors and even the dead. With a start, she realized the figure had moved. Alistair gave the signal then, and she lit their weapons with fire, as Liam sent out a Fireball, mindful of the heap on the floor, just in case, and Daveth sent a fire arrow at one Darkspawn that flew back as it was pinned. Alistair and Jory charged out with a battle cry. Having the Darkspawns' full attention, she sent out a Flame blast, setting two Darkspawn on fire and causing them to run about crazily, as if it would put the fire out. Daveth put them out of their misery by firing two quick shots into both of the genlocks' heads with pinpoint accuracy. Jory was attacking a tall Darkspawn, and she couldn't quite remember what they were called. Alistair was taking on two genlocks, using his shield to block blows from one, while matching blow for blow with his sword on the other. Arianna sent a frost spell at the one trying to get through his shield, and he smashed into it without a moments hesitation. Looking around, she made her way through so she could defend the shaking heep from further harm. Once she got to the injured person, she set up a barrier to block any stray blows or arrows. More Darkspawn came from the shadows and surrounded her. Making sure that the barrier was up, she sent a mind blast at the Darkspawn to get some room. She sent an Ice Shard at two of them, killing them both as it speared through their chests. Turning to the three others that were just recovering from her mind blast, she sent a Fireball their way. Turning to check that no more Darkspawn were coming from the forest, she looked to her fellow recruits to help out further with the other group, only to find that all the Darkspawn were dead, and everyone was gaping at her. She stared back, "What? Why do you lot look like you just saw a dragon?"

* * *

Liam took down the last Darkspawn with a Stone Fist to the gut and turned to where he last saw Arianna dash off to, only to find her surrounded by Darkspawn and a barrier up behind her. He channeled a spell into his staff, only to stop once he saw her glow the same light blue as before when dealing with the Quartermaster. Only this time she wasn't showing the abnormal strength but extreme dexterity. Quickly using Mind blast, she had twisted with a certain speed that only people like Daveth should posses, and shot an Ice Shard piercing through both of them through their chest. Without looking, she then shot a Fireball behind her, landing square on the three remaining Darkspawn and finishing them off. Liam watched as Arianna looked around and the glow diminished as she slowly realized the danger was passing. Her gaze stopped on them and Liam realized with a start that they were all staring when she pointed it out. "Seriously guys, you're acting like I'm going to turn you all into toads. Come on, this man needs our help." She said in dismissal before they could respond and took the barrier down and bent to his level. He stirred when she gently shook his shoulder. "Who... is that? Grey... Wardens?" He spoke in a weak grating voice.

"Well, he's not half as dead as he looks is he?" Alistair mused. The man groaned. "My scouting band was attacked by Darkspawn. They … came out of the ground and the trees!" he was stopped by a bout of coughing before he continued. "Please... help me. I've got to... return to camp."Liam waited as Arianna thought for a moment then she answered "Let's try to bandage him up. We don't have enough lyrium potions to heal him ourselves." She looked around and Alistair kneeled beside her taking off his pack. "I have some bandages that could help him." With that he and Arianna set about bandaging up whatever was bleeding and helped the man up. "Thank you!" He praised and groaned with the effort of standing. "I... I've got to... get out of here." He said with a nod at Arianna and limped off in the direction they had just left from. They started forward again and Jer Jory suddenly stopped them, his emotions bursting at the seams. "Did you hear that? An entire battalion of seasoned men killed by the Darkspawn!" He whimpered pathetically and Liam wondered how he had even learned to wield a sword. Alistair sighed and tried to calm the man. "Calm yourself, Ser Jory. We'll be fine if we're careful." Jory wasn't having any of it. "Those soldiers were careful! They were still overwhelmed by the beasts! How many Darkspawn can the five of us slay? A dozen? Two dozen? There's an entire army in these forests!" Liam had to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes and slapping sense into the man.

Alistair seemed to be losing his patience with the man but still held through. "There are Darkspawn about, but we are in no danger of walking straight into the bulk of the horde." Ser Jory scoffed at this and countered, "How do you know? I'm no coward," _Could've fooled me _Liam thought slightly amused. "But this is foolish and reckless. We should go back." He ended with a nod and a step back towards Ostagar, only to be stopped when Arianna stepped in front of him. "Overcoming these dangers is part of our test, Ser Jory. You must see that." She rationalized. This seemed to get through to Jory, and he reluctantly agreed. "That's... true..." Alistair stepped up beside Arianna and gave her a look that made Liam grumble. "Know this; All Grey Wardens can sense Darkspawn. Whatever their cunning, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why **I'm** here." Daveth smirked and stepped in. "You see Ser Knight? We might die, but at least we'll be warned about it first." Liam inwardly groaned. _Leave it to him to say the wrong thing. _Luckily Jory didn't seem too affected by it. "That is... reassuring?" Liam jumped in to lighten the mood and shut the cowardly knight up. "Well, if Arianna keeps doing that glowy thing, I don't think we'll have a big problem." Alistair shook his head with a smile and dismissed. "Seriously though, this doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy, however. So let's get a move on. We'll also need to find a place to camp for the night as well. No way we'll find that archive before nightfall." Daveth and Liam both took the lead again and they all fell in as before. Walking for about half an hour, they came across the Wilds Flower and a piece of paper that was shredded at the edges that Daveth had found.

"So, this guy was supposed to meet up with his son here, of all places?" Arianna asked incredulously and Daveth nodded his head. "They were Chasind folk, you see. Most of them live here anyway. So I was thinking, that we follow the signs to see if this guy's son is by the meeting spot, and if not we could help ourselves to some of the supplies? If he hasn't already, that is." Liam wasn't too keen on stealing this stuff, they had what they needed already, and he knew that Arianna felt the same. No surprise that it'd be Daveth to suggest such a thing. "Well... We'll just have to wait and see. I mean, what if his son hasn't arrived yet anyway? I'd feel terrible if we just took it when he probably needs it more than we do." Arianna had offered and Daveth sighed. "Alright, I get your point. Just a bad habit to break is all." Arianna patted his back with a glint in her eye that only Liam knew to be mock sympathy. Liam also saw an appreciative look in Daveth's eye that he didn't like at all. "We best be off now though, still much to do. Nobody even bothered filling their vials after the first group of Darkspawn." Arianna pointed out. They all took their places again and traveled on in silence once again for an hour. There was still light in the sky so they would still be traveling for a time, but it will become dangerous soon.

* * *

Alistair was getting irritated with the constant boiling of his blood. It wasn't so intense as when they were close to them, but it was still there as a reminder that they were in the beasts' nest. Not only that but Ser Jory's constant whimpering behind him was grating on his patience as well. It was clear to Alistair what Duncan saw in Ser Jory, and that was his fighting skills, but at the same time Alistair found it hard to see why he would recruit him as well. It was obvious that he didn't have the courage to be a sensible Grey Warden. Then there's Daveth. To be honest, Alistair wasn't sure at all why Duncan recruited him. The last few chests that they found to be locked proved to be too difficult for the so called pickpocket. He also seemed to be a little too interested in ladies. Well, in Arianna at least. He had decent fighting skills, though Alistair didn't exactly how to rate a rogue's fighting skills. Thinking back though, Daveth did have more bravery than Ser Jory, so that could be why Duncan thought him to be good.

The siblings, however... They were good, and there was no doubt in Alistair's mind as to why or how they piqued Duncan's interest. Not just Arianna but Liam too. They both had excellent fighting techniques, while Arianna did glow a cool blue colour, and they both seemed very brave considering they haven't seen most of this stuff aside from the many books Alistair remembered to be in the Circle. Either that, or they were **really** good at not showing it. Liam's comedic timing seems it will be great for tough situations, and Arianna's firm kindness seemed to be more of a motherly sort, and it was strange for someone so young. She also seemed to have a comedic side too, but was more closed in. They were really intelligent too, and that probably came from all those books. Even though his older brother protectiveness has shown that it will be difficult to talk to Arianna in the future, it is sure save her from harm. He also shows great leading skills and that will prove to be **very **handy. They are both quite mature for their age, and that was more than likely because of their mage background. Not to mention, Arianna was _very _pretty.

Alistair blushed when that thought popped in his mind and he prayed to the Maker that neither of them were mind readers. He looked toward Arianna, but she didn't show any sign of acknowledgment to his thoughts. Looking to see if her brother had any change in his demeanor, Alistair felt silly for thinking they could read his thoughts.

Suddenly, his blood was roaring and he hissed a warning to the others. A bit further ahead they could hear wolves howling now as well. _Great. _He thought. _Not only are there wolves, but also Darkspawn... This'll be fun_. He grumbled sarcastically.

Arianna nudged him and whispered quietly, "Darkspawn too, right?" he nodded grimly. From the feel of it, there were a lot too. Arianna swore under her breath and she slid to where Daveth and Liam were crouching to whisper in their ears. Daveth nodded and separated from the group and stealthily climbed up a nearby tree. She then nodded to Liam and they crawled in opposite directions, and Alistair knew what they were doing. Alistair looked up to where Daveth was and he gave Alistair a thumbs up. Signaling to Ser Jory to follow his lead, Alistair crept forward to flank the occupied enemies from the back. He heard something whizzing by overhead and realized Daveth was taking them out from far away and above. The two knights having walked close enough to the fight between monster and wolves, they saw the arrow hit one of the darkspawn in his eye, killing him instantly. Then they saw Fire and Icy Winds come from either side, engulfing the creatures. Alistair and Ser Jory took that chance and charged forward, hacking away at the enemies. Both Darkspawn and wolf were surprised and confused as to who they should fight. Using that to their advantage, Alistair bashed his shield into the four surrounding him knocking them down. While they were struggling to get up Alistair slashed and stabbed at them and Ser Jory decapitating the others around him. Having dealt with the first four, Alistair moved on to the two wolves that were rolling on the ground to put out the fire on their fur. Assaulting one with his shield, he sliced the other one across the gut and slashed down on the dazed wolf.

Throwing himself into the fight, slashing and bashing the enemies to the ground. The fight didn't last long, and soon Daveth was running up them to join the group again. "Hey," Alistair said with a nod to the rogue as he was filling his vial along with the others. "Nice aim there Daveth. That'll be useful in upcoming battles." He turned toward Arianna as she was getting up from filling her vial. "And you, wow. That was a nice tactic. You know, I think we work well together." She smiled and looked like she was about to comment when something behind him caught her eye and her face darkened. Alistair turned and found the source of her attention. She slowly approached the bloodied figure and knelt beside it. Looking to see that the others had filled their vials, he walked toward the lithe elf and stooped down to see what she was looking at. With some effort he was able to see a wrinkled note in her hands and waited till she was done. "Soo... What does it say?" He asked in a forced cheerful voice. When she answered it was in a quiet voice. "He's the son that was supposed to meet up with his dad... I guess in some roundabout way they did meet up. It's just... his mother is waiting for them. Ohhh Maker..." She sighed and gripped the paper tight. She was shaking slightly and Alistair felt slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't the best at comforting women, and he didn't even know what set her off. This all lasted in a matter of seconds, and then she seemed to be just fine. It happened so quickly that Alistair wondered if he just imagined it. Shaking his head as he got up and help her up as well, he asked. "So where is this woman? We should inform her as soon as possible." She shook her head as she answered. "We can't tell her yet. She lives in Redcliffe so we'd have to ask Duncan about how to deliver it once the battles calm down. If they calm down that is. But there is a strong box hidden in a camp close by that was asked to be delivered to her as soon as possible. We passed it by not too long ago." She looked up at the sky and frowned. "We might not make it there before dark, but it's a good place for a camp. What do you guys think?" She turned to the others when Alistair shrugged. It didn't matter to him where they stayed really. Just that they would be able to make it through the night. The others agreed and they set off in the direction they came from. Within the next hour they were back at the place Arianna mentioned and halfway there Liam had to use his magic to light the way. Once there though...

"Darkspawn.." Alistair hissed quietly to his comrades with a bit of exhaustion. Liam dimmed his magical light and Alistair crept forward to lead the group carefully forward. Luckily there wasn't that many Darkspawn in this group so they were able to dispatch them quickly with a small Cone of Cold and quick bashes with a shield and sword hilts.

* * *

Arianna crossed the camp to the fire pit and dug down until she came back up with a small box and deposited it into her pack. She and Liam separated from the group to gather a bit of wood for the night. Walking in relative silence, the twins gather whatever wood they can find, actually getting a chance to soak in the events of the past week for the first time. They both stopped in their tracks and Liam spoke up first.

"We're Grey Warden recruits..." He breathed out as if it were said loud enough it would break this dream and send them back to the Circle.

Arianna turned to her brother and said in pure bliss and happiness, "Not only that, but we're **home**." She had said with a smile in her voice. Liam turned to his sister and offered her his arms for a hug which she happily took. They stayed like this for a few moments, content with the thought of belonging somewhere. Then they broke away and continued on with the search for wood. As they headed out Liam cleared his throat and said what's been on his mind all day. "So that weird little glowing thing... What's that about?"

* * *

Alistair saw Daveth pick his way back into their makeshift camp for the night and raised a brow at the rogue. "Soo.. you go into the woods in search of food and come back with... what?" He questioned slightly amused. Daveth stuttered for a bit and Alistair cut him off, "Relax, Daveth. I know you were spying on the two. Find what you were looking for did you?" Alistair questioned with a grin. Even though he couldn't be more two years older than Liam it felt like such a difference.

"Not quite, ser Warden," _'Ser' Warden? He was hardly an old man. _Alistair groused. _Quite the opposite actually... _"I just can't figure them out. Like Arianna with her strange magic and her brother with his … outbursts." _Outbursts? What in the Maker's name was he talking about? _

Just then Ser Jory cut in "Yeah, they make me nervous... They seem unstable and that they would turn on us at any moment." _What doesn't make you nervous? I wouldn't be surprised if a squirrel made you jump in fear. _Alistair thought. He knew about Arianna and the weird glowing bit but he wasn't aware of whatever Liam did to upset them.

"Yeah, that's exactly right. You don't think they have practiced forbidden magic, do you?" Daveth put his hands to his face as he fretted and Alistair rolled his eyes. Maybe Daveth wasn't as brave as he originally thought. Alistair had had enough of this conversation so he set them out with their orders. "Alright, that's enough. Daveth, you go and hunt so we can have something to eat. Ser Jory, come over here and help with setting up the tents." They both went about their duties with a nod of their heads and Alistair buried himself in his thoughts. _Did they really think the siblings did blood magic? They abilities did seem a little odd sure, definitely not what he saw being taught at the circle, but did that make it forbidden? _He knew that the Chantry's thoughts on things were... skewed but there were things that he agreed with. Like the ban of Blood Magic. But other magic practices didn't seem all that bad.

He heard the mumbling of their voices die off as they neared, and from the sound of it, it was something serious. But then when they entered Alistair's eyesight all remnants of their conversation was gone and they offered a happy chirp of a greeting. Alistair narrowed his eyes when they turned to the firewood they dropped and lite it with a snap of their figures. They were possibly hiding something, but he couldn't figure out exactly what it was. He was definitely going to be keeping an eye on those two.

* * *

AN: So, I hope that was an acceptable chapter to come back to? I feel I owe an explanation, so anybody interested can just PM me and I'll explain everything. Again, I apologize for the extremely long wait and sadly it will be a bit of a wait for the next chapter, but I won't keep you waiting like last time.

So, do I at least get points for warning you this time instead of giving you false hope? No? Okay, I deserve that...

Anyway, again I hope you liked the story, just maybe send a little love this way with some R&R So I know people are still interested...

On a completely different note, I have polls up on who Liam and Arianna should end up with. I wanted you guys to get a bit of say in the story so I have those, and I will have polls about the story later on.


End file.
